The Valkyrie and the Swordsmen
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Rose Hofferson, sister of Astrid and skilled Swordsmaiden . Havak Haddock, adopted son of Stoick, brother of hiccup and Swordsmen, this is the story of the two siblings of two of the greatest heroes in the history of Berk, and how their journey helped shaped their legacy along side their siblings. Rated t for violence and death, oc x oc, Astid x hiccup. on hold
1. Sword fighting in the woods

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about How to Train Your Dragon. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream works does.**

"That all you got, Haddock?"

"It's more than your fighting with, Hofferson!" Havak Haddock said as he swung his sword and was rewarded with sparks as it bounced off the shield his friend, Rose Hofferson. The girl rolled as her crimson hair was tucked out of her eyes. One would mistake her as Astrid at first glance but would be wrong as the girl not only sported Crimson hair, but fur pelts that covered her arms, a crown like head band that had spikes coming off it and fur covering her shirt and neck which were more armored and looked less like the blue shirt her sister always wore but was red and covered her arms.

"Is that all the adopted son of Stoick the Vast has?" Rose said as she swung her sword and Havak knocked the blow to the side with his sword.

"Says the younger sister of Astrid, you couldn't take down a Terrible Terror." Rose cracked her neck.

"Oh, you're so dead for that!" Sword blow after blow was deflected as the two spent the better part of an hour trading and blocking blows. Rose panted in exhaustion as she sat on a rock and wiped the sweat off her face with her hand.

"You know, for an adopted boy, you're not a bad sword fighter. Well, not as bad as I am skilled." Havak snorted, he had been found one day on the shores of Berk after a Dragon raid and had been adopted by Stoick himself, the boy looked down at the armor that hung over his shirt, his arms, legs shoulders and chest had armor to protect himself in battle but it did little to slow his mobility as he moved a piece of his brown hair out of his face.

"Says the girl who is always being overshadowed by her sister." Rose huffed as well and sat down next to her friend.

"Very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh." Havak grinned as he blocked an attempt for Rose to slug him in the arm.

"You know, your 'brother' isn't as bad as people think, I do wonder why everyone looks down on him so much." Havak snorted and answered in a huff.

"It's because people want him to be more like Stoick, I may not be his brother by blood…. Doesn't mean I look down on him for not being a warrior, I took up sword fighting because you liked to train with me, Rose. You think I honestly care about this whole 'war' that my dad is planning for? Berk survived dozens of attacks by Dragons, it hasn't fallen then, it won't fall now, people need to stop expecting Hiccup and me to fight and do all the hard work for them, I am not going to war just because it's what the people want." Rose nodded and spoke up as she looked at her hair.

"Yeah, I know. People want me to be more like my sister and be warrior Valkyrie like my sister is called, just because I look like her and people love how skilled with a sword I am, doesn't mean I'm going to turn out like my sister, I'm Rose Hofferson, proud sword maiden of Berk and warrior of the Hofferson Clan." Havak grinned.

"And I am Havak Haddock, adopted son of Stoick the Vast, brother to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and swordsmen of the Haddock clan." The two friends grinned.

"Ok, let's get going before someone suspects we are doing something weird." Rose nodded and grabbed her weapon as the two walked out of the forest clearing they had chosen to train in, both friends were not given more than a glance and that was what they preferred was they walked to the middle of town.

"See you after I go check on how my 'brother' is." Rose nodded.

"See you after I go keep my sister from going warrior on the family." Both walked away, both unware of the events about to unfold in their Village.

Author notes

 **Ok, this story is going to follow the parts of the movie and onwards…. Just not from Hiccup's point of view, he will still be in the story, as will Astrid and the others, but they will be appearing somewhat different. I will be uploading 2 chapters a week, the next chapter being tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Secrets of Family

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream works do.**

 **Second day of dragon training**

"Ridiculous..." Havak said as he watched his 'brother' 'fight' the Dragons as Rose walked up next to him.

"You ok?" Havak nodded before answering.

"Dad is still pushing Hiccup and me to become killers of Dragons." Havak pulled out a sketch book out of his fur coat before turning to Rose.

"Your sister still going all murder happy?" Rose nodded.

"I think it's gotten worse since Hiccup got bullied a few days ago, she won't stop trying to prove herself and it is causing…." Havak finished.

"Your parents are pushing you to be more like her?" Rose nodded before noticing the sketchbook.

"Still looking for that dragon?" Havak grinned.

"Screaming Death is a dragon type, if Whispering Deaths exist, I know there has to be a subspecies." Rose rolled her eyes and slugged Havak in the arm before groaning and shaking the pain out of her hand.

"Armor plating, remember? I am noticing Hiccup is becoming more effective at this." Rose looked through the bars and nodded.

"He hasn't killed yet?" Havak shook his head.

"No, and neither would I, dad thinks they're such a threat and I don't think it, Rose. We both know if the Dragons were such a threat, they would be killing and not just raiding." Rose nodded.

"You think they're only attacking to cripple our ability to chase them?" Havak nodded.

"Yes, the number of dead is outweighed by the wounded, I am honestly more worried about raids by other clans then by Dragons." Rose nodded and then looked up as the training ended.

"I will keep watch over my sister to make sure she doesn't do anything rash, you going to watch your 'dad' and 'brother' like we agreed on so Stoick doesn't do anything?" Havak nodded, part of him was weirded out by Rose calling his father by his name rather than title, he then remembered Rose was not one to fear people and their customs.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow for training, Rose." Rose nodded and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Havak, I got to control the ball of rage that is my sister." Havak nodded as Rose ran off to get Astrid as he turned and met the eyes of his 'brother'.

"Brother." Havak said, his gaze not wavering.

"Brother." Hiccup nodded as Havak leapt off the bleachers and landed in front of his sibling.

"Good job, Gronckles are tough." Hiccup nodded before answering.

"You don't like to fight Dragons." Havak nodded.

"Don't see a point, true they raid us, but they haven't directly killed…. You didn't kill the Gronckle." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, just looking for more effective ways to lure them into a false sense of security." Havak shook his head.

"You know I am not like dad, brother, you can tell me the truth." Hiccup looked around before nodding, he should have remembered that Havak didn't share their father's hatred of Dragons.

"Meet me in the woods, tonight… I will explain then." Havak nodded but coughed as Hiccup turned to walk away.

"Can Rose come? I trust her not to fib." Hiccup groaned before nodding.

"Fine." Havak nodded

2 hours later.

"You know, for something this far out one would think you're not telling us something." Rose said as Havak and her followed Hiccup.

"You wouldn't entirely understand it…. It's not easy to explain." Hiccup said as Havak and Rose dropped into a clearing before hearing growling.

"Let me guess, Dragon?" Havak said before rolling back as a Night Fury roared and snapped his jaws at the duo as Havak and Rose barely blinked as the Dragon stood between them and Hiccup.

"Down, Toothless! Their friends, this is my brother, Havak. And this is his friend, Rose." The Dragon let out a growl before backing off as Havak slowly extended a hand towards the Dragon and pet it.

"I should have known you had a Dragon. This was the secret that you couldn't tell us? Brother, you know, adopted or not, I won't hate you for this. I don't hate Dragons, remember?" Hiccup nodded as Rose looked around.

"So, Toothless is why you know what Dragons hate and what they like?" Hiccup nodded as Havak stood up.

"I won't tell dad. Rose…." Rose rolled her eyes and held up a hand.

"I, Rose Hofferson, promise not to tell Berk about the existence of Hiccup having a Dragon." Havak looked at Rose.

"None of this gets told to Stoick, Rose, we would get in more trouble than just being grounded…." He looked at Toothless.

"And I don't want to be the one who signs the Dragon's death warrant." He turned to Hiccup.

"We will pretend we didn't see this and I will tell dad that you're doing perfect as a warrior…. Just don't let Toothless go anywhere right now, dad would kill us both, then he would kill Toothless." Toothless bared his teeth at the word 'kill' as Havak and Rose turned to leave.

"Thanks, brother." Havak turned and smiled.

"Don't mention it, brother. Me and Rose want to fight other tribes, not Dragons." They left as Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Don't worry, bud, we will find a way to help." Toothless nuzzled his head into Hiccup's palm as a response.

"There you are." Stoick said as Havak looked up from his sketch book.

"Here I am." Stoick looked the boy in the eyes.

"I heard you didn't want to take Dragon killing classes." Havak nodded

"And why is that?" Havak looked his adopted father in the eye and spoke/

"I don't think these Dragons are killing people, they rarely even wound people in their raids." Stoick sighed.

"You're a warrior and you don't even want to be like your brother, fighting and slaying Dragons." Havak nodded

"I just believe the Dragons aren't the biggest threat. The other tribes are." Stoick sighed and turned to leave.

"We will talk about this tomorrow." Stoick left as Havak put his book down.

"Guess we will, dad." He looked at the book and where it rested before reaching down and pulling out a piece of paper out of the book.

Showing a map of possible routes for Whispering and Screaming Deaths.

Author notes

 **Ok, Havak isn't a stone-cold killer, he's a warrior who wants to defend Berk…. And he's kind of like Hiccup…. Just a bit more willing to fight if he has to…. Also, that map isn't for planning the demise of Berk… it's a surprise. I just want to say, Havak isn't a traitor. Anyway, next chapter will be on Sunday or in a few days. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Falling in love or falling in battle?

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"I see you've been training with your boyfriend again." Astrid said as Rose huffed and turned to her sister.

"He isn't my boyfriend, he's my training partner. Just because I don't want to fight Dragons doesn't mean I can't train still." Rose said as she huffed and turned away.

"Whatever you say." Astrid said as she walked into the arena with the rest of the class as Havak sat next to Rose.

"She still thinks….?" Havak started before Rose nodded.

"Yep, your brother is nearly at the stage to get the opportunity to kill a Dragon." Havak nodded and looked at his sketch book again.

"He won't kill it, Toothless means too much to him to end a life." Rose looked up at the book before speaking.

"What are you even doing, though? You have been writing in that sketch book for a while." Havak coughed into his hand nervously before looking at Rose.

"Mapping out the tunneling routes of Whispering Deaths. There's a certain egg I'm looking for." Rose nodded before suddenly elbowing Havak and catching his book.

"Hey!" Rose looked at the book to see sketches of her and Havak throughout the years, including a sketch of her from that one time she joked about getting her photo. She looked up at Havak as both teens blushed.

"Havak, I-…" She was cut off by the cheers of the spectators as Havak took back his book and jumped off the bleachers, still slightly blushing.

"I will be back In a few hours…. See you then, Rose." Rose barely registered the words as she blinked with the new information. Havak might actually like her more than a friend, she blinked as she wondered how the tough warrior she had spent years training with had been shy enough to hide a crush on her if he did indeed have one.

"Havak…." She whispered before a roar drew her towards the forest as she walked through the forest, she looked up at the noise before noticing her sister walking through the forest in anger

"Well, hello there…" Rose said to the Dragon as the beast cooed.

"I think I will name you Firestreak."

Next day, Dragon Arena

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Havak cursed from the other side of the area, he stood on, he and Rose haven't talked since yesterday and Havak was somewhat unwilling to talk to the girl after the embarrassing event. He looked into the arena as Hiccup was trying to handle a Monstrous Nightmare, he was about to jump into the arena when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey." Havak nearly cut down the voice before turning and seeing Rose, her arms crossed, standing there.

"We need to talk."

"I will, soon-…." Havak looked into the arena as he heard shouts and looked up just as the cage exploded.

From Plasma.

"Oh no…" Havak whispered before running around to the other side.

"Havak, wait!" Rose said as she ran behind the boy just as Stoick and Astrid helped get Hiccup free as the cage. Havak run in as Stoick turned.

"You knew, didn't you, Havak?" Havak was about to answer as Stoick spoke first.

"Warrior or not…. Neither of you are my sons." Havak looked at Hiccup as his brother tried to get Toothless free before being shoved back. The two brothers looked at each other.

"It isn't your fault." Havak said.

"Yes, it is. Toothless wouldn't be in danger if I had told the truth in the first place." Hiccup looked up as Havak put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Then it's our job to fix it. Haddock boys don't quit." Hiccup nodded before running past Astrid, Rose, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout said as all of them, minus Rose and Havak ran to go see Hiccup.

"We can talk about this later, I need to go get Firestreak." Havak blinked.

"Who?" Havak turned as he heard noises coming from the arena before looking back and seeing a Deadly Nadder land. This one, however, had longer spikes, it was a few feet bigger than normal and…. It was Crimson. Rose leapt off the Nadder.

"Havak, Firestreak, Firestreak, Havak. She is going to be how we go after Stoick." Havak nodded.

"Deal, if we make it back, I will explain things." Rose huffed but nodded.

"Promise?" Havak nodded.

"Promise."

30 minutes later

The group of Dragons flew over the see as Hiccup sat on Stormfly with Astrid and Havak sat on Firestreak with Rose.

"I'd ask how Dragons are trained so quickly…. But I will ask later." Hiccup looked down at the massive Dragon destroying the fleet of ships.

"Mother of Gods…" Havak said as he looked down at the Dragon who had to be a few hundred feet with 6 eyes and scales as grey as fog in a storm.

"I have to get to Toothless, you guys distract it!" Havak nodded as Hiccup leapt off Stormfly to get Toothless.

"How are we supposed to distract it?!" Fishlegs said before Firestreak hit the Red Death with a blast of its fire, the others caught on and began to circle and strafe the massive monster with fireballs as Havak looked down.

"You think it's working on her?" Rose said before Havak's eyes widened.

"Rose, look out!" The duo looked up as the Red Death swung its massive tail and hit Firestreak, knocking the Deadly Nadder out of the air and knocked Havak and Rose off the Dragon like they were flies.

"ROSE!" Astrid cried out as she strafed the Dragon.

Havak coughed and looked around like his eyes were blurry, he looked at the cuts and scrapes from the attack before looking around and seeing Rose, her body littered with scrapes and bruises from the fall. Firestreak was unconscious but fine.

"ROSE!" Havak said as he began to drag himself to his friend.

He prayed she wasn't dead.

Author notes

 **Ok, before you guys ask, Lighting, why is the story so fast, your skipping so much growth and so much of the film…. I do it for two reasons, one, I want Havak to have his own dragon soon and I also don't want to have Havak and Rose thrown into every little even in the story.**

 **Two is because most of the development is for after the first movie, this is more set up to the big stuff right now, in the chapters that cover an arc based on the show and the chapters for the second movie is where most of this development will happen. Next chapter wrapping up the movie will be later today. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Queen falls, Sawbite rises

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream works and a few others do.**

"ROSE!" Havak said as he crawled over to the girl and held her.

"C'mon, wake up! You're a Hofferson, Hofferson girls don't stay down in fights, you told me that yourself!" Havak said as he cradled the girl in his. Rose managed to put a hand on the boy's face as she looked atHavak.

"Havak?" Havak wiped away his tears and looked at her.

"Yes, Rose?" Havak said as he looked down at Rose.

"I just wanted to say-…" She passed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Hiccup, you better slay that monster… I love you to, Rose." Havak whispered as he looked up and saw Toothless barraging the Red Death. Stoick carried the two to safety before a loud screech cut them off as the Red Death fell down to Earth, ablaze before both gazed up and saw Hiccup falling into the fires with Toothless racing after him.

"Hiccup! Havak, you stay here with Rose." Havak nodded and watched as his father searched for Hiccup as he cradled Rose in his arms as Firestreak walked over and cooed as she looked at her rider. Havak looked over and saw Hiccup being carried by Stoick before he passed out from pain and exhaustion.

2 days later

Havak turned over a rock before smiling at the tunnel before a voice cut him off.

"Hey." He turned to see Rose and Firestreak behind her rider.

"Hey." Havak said as leapt down.

"I heard Hiccup is going to be up in a few days." Havak nodded, both felt awkward but Rose decided to ask anyway.

"I heard what you said…. Why didn't you tell me before?" Havak was about to answer when Rose kissed him on the lips and Havak put his hands on her waist as he kissed back.

"That's a funny way of saying 'I love you too,' you know." Rose smirked and slugged the boy on the arm before he stumbled backwards and fell into the cave.

"Havak!" She heard a groan before Havak answered again.

"I'm ok, hang on, I want to check something." Rose responded a second later.

"Ok!"

Havak continued to walk through the tunnels, all the while in awe.

"These tunnels must go on for miles." Havak looked around before noticing a big object with red spots on it.

"An egg…. But this belongs to a…." He was cut off as the egg shattered and a small dragon came out, cooing before hissing as it hid behind it's egg shell.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." The small Dragon hissed before cooing as Havak held out a hand as it nuzzled into the boy's hand before coiling up his hand like a snake.

"I think I will call you…. Sawbite, c'mon, I have someone I want you to meet." The duo started to make their way out of the tunnels.

"Where is he, I am going to kill him for making me worry…" Rose groaned before looking down as Havak climbed out of the hole.

"What's new, you miss me?" Rose rolled her eyes before slugging her new boyfriend in the chest.

"Ow, that hurts, you know, Rose? And I'm helping a Dragon." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What Dragon." Sawbite coiled around his owner's arm before hissing at Rose.

"Rose, Sawbite, Sawbite, Rose. I want you to help me train him." Rose looked at the Dragon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rose asked before Havak nodded.

"He is indeed, so what about it? Will you help your clueless, Dragon deprived boyfriend to train a Dragon?" Rose smiled.

"It's a date…. You don't want your brother or Stoick to find out about Sawbite, right?" Havak shook his head.

"Only us for now." Rose smiled as Sawbite let out a happy coo as Rose pet the small Dragon on the head. Havak intertwined his fingers with Rose as they walked home as Firebrand smiled.

"You realize when Sawbite grows up, he is going to be a bigger Dragon and harder to hide, right?" Havak nodded.

"I can keep a baby Dragon hidden, Sawbite will be able to hide when he's older." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to my boyfriend to find one of the rarest Dragons." Havak smirked.

"I studied them for a while, you of little faith, Hofferson." Rose rested her head on Havak's shoulder.

"I think I'm glad my hair is almost the same as my sister's, don't you think?" Havak smiled.

"Wow, you're so unwilling to admit you lost the argument that you won't even admit your wrong." Havak smiled as Rose groaned as they continued to walk home.

"I will admit it when Sawbite is bigger and able to fly." Havak smiled.

"Deal."

Author notes

 **Thus, ends the first movie and moves into the show…. I also want to point out the show arc will be a bit short mainly because it doesn't fall how the show was entirely…. Also, you may be wondering why I didn't say what species Sawbite is, I didn't say it to build up the surprise for next chapter. The more lore loving readers already know, but for the rest of you loyal readers…. Sawbite won't be a small Dragon next chapter. Next chapter will either be tomorrow or Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Battle lines are drawn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks dues.**

"I see the ship, they aren't entirely being stealthy for an attack group." Rose said as Havak hung onto the girl as Firestreak flew towards the ship.

"Their outcasts, Rose. Quiet isn't in their vocabulary." Rose looked back at her boyfriend as he looked at her.

"I just hope your brother and the others aren't onto us, we haven't been to a lot of event on the island." Havak nodded.

"It's for the best, Hiccup would never allow it and Astrid and the rest of the group can handle it." Rose spoke up as Firestreak passed over the ship.

"You sure Sawbite is ready?" Havak nodded and the two leapt onto the ship and drew their swords.

"Seems we have a little sneak attack on Berk, or did Alvin forget about the last time?" The Outcasts surrounded the two.

"Look what we have here, a couple of lovebirds, and one of them is one of Stoick's sons. Alvin is going to love this." One of the Outcasts said as Havak grinned.

"On behalf of my father, I will give you one chance to surrender and return to Outcast island." Havak said as the Outcast Vikings looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, you're a funny one, kid, there's about 10 of us and 3 of you counting the Nadder." Havak grinned.

"Oh, what shall I do? We are outnumbered…." Havak put two fingers to his lips and let out a dog like whistle before the boat shook.

"What in the name of the Gods?" One of the Outcasts said as the book shook once more.

"That would be my Dragon, Sawbite, I think he wants to say hello." The men looked over at a murky water before a massive shape moved under it and wrapped around the boat like a snake as a white scaled body coiled around the ship. Havak grinned as a head as white as snow with deep set red eyes rose out of the water and growled at them. The Outcasts didn't know the Dragon but Havak did.

"Boys, meet Sawbite…. The Screaming Death." The men paled and jumped overboard.

"And stay out of Berk!" Havak said before looking up.

"Havak!" Havak looked up as Hiccup and Astrid landed on the boat with Toothless and Stormfly.

"Brother." Havak said as Sawbite growled at them.

"What is that Dragon, Havak?" Havak looked back at Sawbite as the currently 10ft Dragon growled and coiled tighter around the boat as it splintered and threatened to sink. Havak held up his hand and Sawbite stopped.

"Sawbite, Hiccup, Hiccup, Sawbite, he's a Screaming Death, one of the few left in existence, he and Rose are helping me deal with the Outcasts and Daggar." Hiccup looked at his brother in shock.

"You hid this from me and dad? Why?" Havak looked dead straight at his brother.

"Because, you wouldn't let me, we can't reason with either of them. We need to either take them out or neutralize their ability to attack Berk, I may not be your brother by blood, Hiccup. But I will be cursed before I let anyone harm our homes." Hiccup looked back at Havak as Astrid stared down Rose as Firestreak landed on the ship.

"We can't…" Havak looked at his brother with not anger, but disappointment.

"This is why I went behind your back, brother. I knew you wouldn't understand." Hiccup moved to grab Havak but was stopped as Sawbite ripped the ship in half and left Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly on the other side of the ruined ship.

"Sorry, brother, it has to be this way, Sawbite, scream." The Screaming Death let out a scream which disoriented Stormfly, Toothless and Firestreak as Havak climbed onto Sawbite's head.

"Rose, why?" Rose looked back at Astrid as she climbed onto Firestreak.

"Because someone has to handle them for good, it's not just because of our love, sister. It's because it needs to be done." Sawbite and Firestreak lifted into the air and flew away as Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"We need to tell my dad."

Sawbite and Firestreak landed on a small cliff on a deserted island as Havak and Rose climbed off and walked back towards the small base they had set up to monitor the sea.

"I told you they wouldn't understand, this battle, this war, Rose, this is what I knew would happen after the Dragon war. We both have to fight it, even if we have to do it alone." Rose nodded and looked at an angered Havak, she cupped his chin and turned his head to face her.

"I got your back, let's promise no matter what, we don't quit until we win or fall trying?" Havak smiled and spit on his hand.

"Ew, gross, Havak." Rose laughed as she did the same and the couple shook on it as they walked inside.

"They did what!?" Alvin said as the 10 survivors from the ship spoke to Alvin.

"Please, boss, they had some sort of massive Dragon, had to be 10ft!" Alvin looked in shock at them.

"White eyes, spikes everywhere, red, soulless eyes?" They nodded

"Sons of Stoick with their super rare Dragons, they have a Screaming Death. I need to talk to our 'Ally'." The Outcast leader said as he walked away.

Author notes

 **Yep, Screaming Death, I picked that for 2 reasons.**

 **I wanted Toothless to have a counterpart that's the opposite of him, like Ying to Yang, Sawbite fit that.**

 **I wanted Havak to have a super rare and powerful dragon like Hiccup with Toothless.**

 **Also, this arc which is 19 other chapters? It isn't going to follow the tv show entirely. Key events, like Heather and Hiccup getting kidnapped? That is still going to be brought up or referenced but don't expect episode for episode show wise. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Read, Review and enjoy, Lighting wolf out!**


	6. Family meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Sawbite erupted from the ground as Havak pet the Screaming Death lightly.

"I know buddy, but we can't go back yet, there is still so much work to be done first. You go get your lunch and ill feed you, ok?" Sawbite nodded and flew off towards the ocean as Firestreak landed and Rose got off her.

"Hiccup and my sister are still speaking to Stoick." Havak nodded.

"Told you they wouldn't understand that Alvin and his Outcasts can't be reasoned with. I will go talk to dad, you stay here, Sawbite only trusts you and me right now, he needs someone to keep him under control." Rose decided to make the joke she was thinking about later.

"I will watch him after you get to Berk." Havak nodded as the boy climbed onto Sawbite as the Screaming Death flew into the air and lifted off.

"Blasted war." The Hofferson girl said as she walked back towards the outpost.

"Ok, dad isn't ok…." Havak said as Sawbite landed on the edge of the village as Sawbite burrowed into the ground just as Stoick arrived with Hiccup.

"Dad." Stoick crossed his arms.

"Son." He said to his adopted son as he cleared his throat to speak again.

"I heard an Outcast ship was crushed to splinters and sunk." Havak nodded.

"Could have been a Scaldron, they are sea Dragons." Hiccup looked at his brother head on.

"Why?" Havak wanted to be angry, to shout and tell his brother that there was no other choice but to fight…. But he cared too much to yell.

"Because I know what Alvin and his allies will do if they get to Berk, them bring war, death, take our Dragons, kill us all. I won't fight you both, I just want you to see that the only thing I believe that stop them is destroying their ability to attack Berk…. Or destroy them for good." Hiccup looked on as Stoick stepped towards his other son.

"Havak, you're as much family as Hiccup…. At least let us discuss this as a family before you try to fight this war alone." Havak was about to mention Rose but nodded.

"Fine, Sawbite, let's go back to the village... But get Rose first." The 10ft Screaming Death erupted out of the ground and flew to get his rider's girlfriend.

"Told you he had a Screaming Death." Havak rolled his eyes.

"You have a Night Fury, I don't want to hear it, brother." Havak said as he, Hiccup and Stoick walked home.

"Well, I guess he wants me to go back to Berk?" Rose said to Sawbite as the Screaming Death nuzzled his head against Rose, Rose was the only other person who Sawbite allowed to pet or ride him since he had known the Hofferson girl since he was a hatchling.

"Fine, I guess we need to explain our reasons." She let out a wolf like whistle as Firestreak landed and Rose got on the Nadder and flew toward Berk.

"Now, can you please explain why your so set on the destruction of the Outcasts? Yes, their enemies of Berk, but you've never been one to strike out like this, Havak." Stoick said as he, Hiccup, and Havak got him and Havak went upstairs.

"You know that I have always thought of the other tribes as treats, dad, we both know what they can do. I am trying to stop them like I said and explained before, they will destroy and ruin everything if I don't stop them." Stoick sighed and rubbed his chin before speaking.

"And Rose is ok with this? Blasted Hoffersons, Rose and Astrid are too blasted stubborn to quit…. Fine, we will discuss this when your brother comes downstairs." Havak looked away in annoyance.

"He won't understand, dad you and I both know how different the two of us are, neither of us will change and it will divide us both." The boy walked into another room as Stoick sighed.

"Why do I have to have two, completely different sons?" The Chieftain asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, 18 chapters left of the 'divide' arc, I will be posting another chapter either today tomorrow, I am also trying not to move this arc too fast. I will explain things as the arc goes. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Escalateing skirmishs

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Sawbite dug into another pile of fish as Havak watched from a crate across from him.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Havak said as the Screaming Death looked at his owner before digging his face back into the fish as Havak sighed.

"Never mind." He turned his head as Rose walked up to the cliff over the docks.

"Alvin is going to be sending another war party in a few days. I don't get it, he's supposed to be a genius at this from what I heard. Why risk his troops in a forward attack?" Havak walked up and eventually stood beside her.

"He has to have a plan, Rose, we both know he isn't one to put all his chips on the board this early…. Maybe he is getting help from another tribe, warships aren't hard to make and there's no shortage of timber on the island…. Tomorrow, we strike." Rose nodded as Firestreak landed besides Sawbite and the Tracker and Boulder class Dragons began to greedily fight over the remaining fish.

"I wonder if Firestreak knows she's a vain, chicken like lizard." Rose rolled her eyes and slugged Havak in the arm but winced in pain from her failed hit.

"She isn't that bad, Nadders are just vain in general." Havak looked at Firestreak before looking back at his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Havak shrugged.

"It's a theory, I will tell you later if I find out the truth." Rose nodded and layed her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder as Sawbite roared at Firebrand as the greedy Nadder tried to steal some of his fish.

Outcast Island

"Boss, we sent the raiding party…. What if the Screaming Death and those pesky kids attack them again?" Alvin sighed and looked at his warrior.

"It is supposed to be a response tester, if they get to Berk with no resistance, it was a onetime thing. If not, then we tell our partner and he will figure out a way to help us deal with it." The warrior nodded as Alvin walked away to oversee his men.

Next day.

Havak parried the sword swing before bringing his sword down and wounding the Outcast warrior as Rose cut down one of the warriors.

"Didn't I tell you all yesterday, attacking Berk leads to misery." The Outcast warriors were stopped from charging the Vikings as Sawbite flew overhead, Havak and Rose leapt off the boat as Sawbite fired a stream of explosive fire balls which destroyed 2 of the 3 boats as Firestreak annihilated the other boat with her magnesium fire, she landed on one of the boats as her roar scared off the 20 Outcasts on the boats as Sawbite coiled around one of the intact boats as Havak climbed on the Screaming Death as Rose climbed on Firestreak and the 2 dragons flew into the air as Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Boss, we have a report that 2 of the warriors are dead and the ships are destroyed." Alvin sighed before walking away to report his news to his partner.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Hiccup said as Havak walked past him until Hiccup stopped him.

"I told you and dad, this is for Berk, brother, the more we allow this war to go on, the longer we suffer." Hiccup shook his head as Havak walked away.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are family…"

"ROSE! YOU COULD HAVE JUST MADE THINGS WORSE!" Astrid shouted as Rose walked past.

"It is going to get a lot worse before it gets better, sis, that was a warning, they have one more chance to back off." Astrid sighed as Rose walked past her.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are sisters…" Astrid whispered.

Outcast island.

"That Screaming Death just took out another raiding party and those two brats just killed two of my men, your plan better work." Alvin said to a figure as the boy walked back and forth.

"Alvin, these attacks are but a prelude to the storm Berk will have, I will be making a visit there in a few days…. You will see."

Author notes

 **Yes, Havak and Rose kill, I am not going to be going into battle details but they kill if they have to. We have 17 chapters left after this and I will be posting another one tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	8. Dagur, Chieftain, or monster?

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Havak looked at the approaching ship and sighed.

"I can only guess who that is, Sawbite, go hide." The Screaming Death burrowed into the ground as Rose walked over.

"Why, what is it?" Havak looked at the ship.

"It's a Berserker ship, they don't know about the Dragons…. I hate them, Rose." Rose nodded as Hiccup walked over and groaned, Havak looked over and groaned as well.

"Dang it, it's Dagur, I hate when he visits." Havak groaned, Rose thought for a second then remembered why the brothers hated the boy.

"Didn't he used to bully you, Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded.

"And I used to beat the snot out of him for it, he annoys me." Havak and Hiccup shared a look of annoyance despite the falling out the brothers were having, they both hated the meetings as Stoick and Astrid walked up.

"Boys, I know you both hate Dagur but we need this so the Berserkers, they would attack us if we didn't have this talk." Havak grumbled.

"Me and Rose could destroy them if you let us…." He grumbled under his breath as Dagur walked up the hill.

"Hiccup, Havak, how are my two favorite residents of Berk?" Havak growled a bit.

"You touch my brother, you're eating your own helmet, Dagur." Stoick spoke up after this.

"So where is your father? We need to talk to him to discuss the treaty, Oswald the Agreeable is never late." Havak noticed a gleam in the Berserker's eyes, he didn't like it."

"You and your girlfriend should have kept practicing hand signals." Hiccup was about to speak before Dagur spoke up.

"My father had a… 'accident' I regrettably took over as Chieftain following his death.

"About that, I need your help with something…" Hiccup said to Havak under his breath.

"What could it…. Don't tell me, the twins were idiots and something happened to Barf and Belch?" Hiccup nodded as Havak made a motion to Rose who nodded and took off.

"You better be happy…." Havak said as Stoick talked with Dagur.

"We can sign the agreement with a Dragon's blood…. I heard there's a Screaming Death and Night Fury here…. I want to slay one." Havak was held back by Hiccup as the boy grit his teeth.

"Stay away from that Screaming Death, he will use your bones for toothpicks…." Dagur laughed.

"I forgot, you research those monsters…." Havak was about to snap when Rose appeared and began to tug his arm.

"Excuse me, I need my boyfriend for uh, romantic stuff!" Havak looked her in the eye, his blue eyes meeting her crimson ones as he allowed her to tug him away.

"So, Hiccup, I heard you defeated the Red Death?" Dagur said with an evil smirk as Stoick and Hiccup looked at each other.

"What is it, Rose?" Havak said, blushing a little as Rose blushed as well before speaking.

"Barf and Belch are in the village…. And I know that look, you want to kill him." Havak nodded.

"He's a monster and I will be damned if I let him hurt Sawbite or Toothless… Or my brother." Rose nodded and kissed him before slugging him.

"What was-…." Rose put two of her fingers to Havak's lips and smiled.

"The kiss was for caring about your brother despite all this, the punch was for not including me and for being bone headed." Havak rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't deserve you." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Help Hiccup now, flatter me later." Havak ran towards the village as Rose smiled and felt her lips.

"We can sign it now, or did you stop killing Dragons?" Stoick looked around as Hiccup and the others signaled their Dragons to attack.

'perfect.' Havak thought before letting out a quiet whistle as Sawbite tore through the doors.

"The Screaming Death and the Night Fury!" Dagur said as he readied a spear, Toothless knocked it away as Sawbite fired off several of his poisonous spikes at Dagur.

"Run Dagur, we will hold them off!" Hiccup said as Dagur nodded.

"Consider the deal signed!" Dagur ran out and into Havak as he nervously smiled.

"Hey, Havak, um…. No hard feelings about interrogating Hiccup?" Havak smiled and slugged Dagur in the face, knocking out the Berserker Chieftain.

"Yeah, no hard feelings…. Help, Chieftain down!" Dagur's men, which had been running turned and grabbed their leader before running towards their ship. Sawbite slithered up next to Havak.

"Don't, buddy, they suffered enough." Havak looked at his brother celebrating and frowned.

"No, it has to be like this until things are settled." Rose walked up next to Havak and smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

"Chief, you ok?" One of the Berserkers said as Dagur stood up.

"Yeah, um, one of the Dragons wounded me…. I'm fine." The warrior nodded and went downstairs as Dagur growled.

"So, those rumors from our 'friend' are true, they do have a Screaming Death and Night Fury…. Soon, we join forces and destroy them if I find out that he isn't entirely lying." Dagur said as he walked below deck.

"Soon, those blasted Dragons will be gone and everything will be normal, if my plan goes correctly." A man said as he laughed and walked towards his hut, the name of which was on the wall.

'Mildew.'

Author notes

 **Yet, Mildew is the one feeding Alvin and Dagur info, bet you thought it was Dagur? I thought about it and decided that this was better, this arc is going to like I said, mention the big events but is original and doesn't follow the show as much.** **16 more chapters to go. Until tomorrow and next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Outcasts and alliances

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"Back off or end up like the rest of your men!" Havak said as he brought his sword through an Outcast and blocked another strike by ducking. The two remaining Outcast warriors looked at the 6 wounded and slain Outcasts around Havak as the boy stepped towards them.

"What are you!?" One of the Outcasts said as Havak raised his sword.

"Your destruction."

"Your plans aren't working, old man…. If you're truly telling us the truth about Berk…" Alvin growled to the shadowed form of Mildew as the old man turned and scowled at him.

"You calling me a liar? I know the sons of Stoick, the brat won't be able to keep his anger to himself and will get his little girlfriend to attack Outcast Island, that is when you strike…. He falls and then all the Dragons on Berk can be driven off and I can have some blasted peace and quiet again." Alvin growled and picked up the old man with one hand.

"That 'brat has a Screaming Death that listens to him and his girlfriend only, that brat has sunken 10 of my best ships, that brat has slain 15 of my men! Don't you dare act like as soon as he sets foot on our land, that he will fall so easily! The boy is almost as good with dragons as that other son!" Mildew smiled.

"All in due time will you see, Alvin, all in due time…"

2 hours later, Berk.

"That's another couple of ships and several out casts down." Havak said as Rose walked up behind him.

"This is getting to you, Havak…. It's starting to worry me…" Havak turned.

"I'm fine, Rose, we just need to strike a blow that is permanently crippling to them... We need to strike Outcast island." Rose nodded, somewhat unsure of what to say but she steeled herself and said it as any Hofferson would.

"You need to have some time off of this, it's not making you well." Havak was about to respond when Rose drew her sword and struck as Havak blocked it.

"Really?" Rose smiled a little.

"Outcast island is something we need to think about…. And I need to get your mind off the idea for a little bit." Havak blocked the sword strike and grinned.

"Bring it, Hofferson."

Rose only grinned and lunged.

"Another convoy? Havak isn't going to stop until he either gets Alvin to surrender or falls in battle." Hiccup said to Stoick as the Chieftain sighed and tried to reassure his son.

"Adopted or not, your brother is only trying to look out for Berk, Hiccup…. You know he dedicated himself to protecting it when he was younger." Hiccup looked at a photo on the wall, it showed him, Havak and Stoick when the boys were younger, Havak had his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and a smile on his face while Stoick had a hand on each of their shoulders and a smile.

"How could we be brothers in everything but blood somewhat looks and still be so different?" Stoick sighed.

"People his age-…." Hiccup cut him off.

"Everyone in the group including him and Rose are 15, dad, me and Astrid included." Stoick sighed.

"Teenagers…."

"You still want to distract me from the war?!" Havak laughed as he parried a blow from Rose before the girl sheathed her sword.

"Just making sure my boyfriend's fighting skills haven't dulled, as a Hofferson, I am expected to date a warrior." Havak rolled his eyes.

"Sure…" Rose smiled and sat down next to her boyfriend as Havak continued to look at the map.

Middle of oceans, midnight.

"You sure about this?" Alvin said as he and his men followed Mildew.

"Our allies will be here soon, Alvin, it better be worth it with that brat starting to suspect who I am talking with.

"What allies?" The Outcast leader looked up to see a Berserker ship.

"OUTCASTS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Mildew bonked him on the head.

"QUIET!" Alvin looked up as a boy jumped out of the ship, he knew who it was.

"Dagur." Dagur looked up.

"If you're telling, the truth, I am in…." Mildew smiled.

"Don't worry, your see, Dagur."

Author notes

 **It's going to get real now! The alliance between Alvin and Dagur is going to be like the one in the show, but it won't happen until 2 or 3 chapters later, we have 15 chapters left in this arc. Next chapter will be tomorrow and another on Sunday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	10. Berserker's strike

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

 **2 days after episode, 'The Night and the Fury'**

Sawbite flew over the sea before dropping into it and grabbing a mouthful of fish to eat as Havak looked on.

"Still never enough food for you, Sawbite." Rose walked up behind him and looked down.

"He's a Boulderclass, Havak, Earth Dragons are harder to keep full when they eat…. how is the Wolf Pack coming along?" Havak looked at the ground then back at Rose.

"They are not ready for battle yet, training Boulder class Dragons isn't easy, just look at Sawbite." Rose nodded as the two watched.

Outcast Island

"You want me to do what!?" Alvin said as Dagur paced back and forth.

"I know Hiccup has that Night Fury, Dragon Island taught me that…. I want to see if the legends are true." Alvin looked at the Chieftain of the Berserkers like he was a Hideous Zippleback.

"What legends are you talking about, boy?" Dagur growled and grabbed Alvin as the Outcasts drew closer.

"That's Chieftain of the Berserkers to you, old man! I meant about Havak, Stoick's other son…. The adopted one, having a Screaming Death under his command…. Only way to figure that out is to put Havak in danger." Alvin pushed the boy away and looked at him in anger.

"Are you insane!? Even if I could and the rumors my men are saying are true, that Dragon would rip my men to pieces…. Then not only would I not have a tribe…. I wouldn't have any men to attack Berk with!" Dagur laughed and began to walk away.

"I'm not joining forces with you until I know if it's true or not…. You said you have some men with unloyalty... Send them, cannon fodder is always needed in war." Alvin sighed, he didn't have a lot of men left but did have other ways to deal with the problem, he laughed an evil laugh.

"Or I can send some of your not so loyal men, brat." Alvin said as he walked off.

Night time Berk outpost.

Havak slept on a fur sleeping bag, he hadn't left since trying to train the 'Wolf Pack' and helping Rose with her plans for the battle. He heard a noise as a Dragon roared.

"Sawbite? What is it…. buddy…." Havak rolled away as a Berserker swung a sword at him.

"Stay still kid, sooner I kill you, sooner Dagur will trust me…. Then there will be a new leader in the Berserkers." Havak grabbed his sword and blocked a strike before kicking out and sending the man over the edge as he turned and saw five other Berserkers charging him he blocked strike after strike but was forced back and kicked to the ground.

"Now, boy…. This will only be very, very painful!" The man screamed as a shadow grabbed him and hurled him back to the ship where he didn't get up, another Berserker was crushed by the coils of the Dragon who whacked another off the cliff with his tail. The two other Berserkers ran to their boat only to perish as the Dragon destroyed it with a round of 12 explosive fire balls. Havak watched the ship sink as he looked up at his savior.

"Thanks, buddy." Sawbite roared before kneeling down as Havak reached out to pet him on the head.

Outcast Island

"He did what!?" Dagur bellowed before storming up to a smirking Alvin.

"What? You said cannon fodder is always needed in war." Dagur growled before backing off as Mildew walked over.

"Enough! We aren't going to win without losses…. Kid, does that answer your blasted answer about the brat having a Screaming Death or whatever it is called?" Dagur growled.

"We will attack Berk soon or at least draw blood from them…. He killed 6 of my men, he is going to die." Mildew grinned.

"That's the spirt, boy."

Berk outpost, next morning.

"Whoa…." Rose said as she and Firestreak walked along the cliff before noticing the weapon and scorch marks.

"Havak!" Rose shouted as she ran in and saw Havak leaned against Sawbite, both fast asleep. She laughed.

"That's so cute…." She cooed as Havak blushed and woke up.

"Berserkers attack me, Sawbite and I took care of them." Rose looked at a sword mark in the stone before nodding.

"I see that, why didn't you get us?" Havak gulped and looked at Rose as the 15-year-old crossed her arms.

"Because I couldn't get to you in time?" Rose huffed and slugged her boyfriend in the arm before laying against Sawbite as well.

"We are going to have to end this soon." Havak nodded.

"We draw blood tomorrow." Rose nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, I may not be able to do the other 14 chapters…. If I can, I will. Next chapter will be on Sunday, also, I put up a poll to ask you guys, do you want me to do How to Train your Dragon 2 next…. Or Race to the Edge next? Vote and let me know what I should write after this. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	11. Brothers in title only?

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Valkyrie and Swordsmen. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Sawbite watched his rider/owner train with Rose as the Screaming Death coiled around a tree and growled as the fight ended in a draw.

"This is beginning to come to a close." Havak said before Rose nodded and sat down on a log.

"I have a question, why did those Whispering Deaths and the other Screaming Death that Alvin put here attack Berk anyway? We haven't done anything to harm them." Havak nodded and sat down before speaking.

"It's because they were confused and scared…. I have a theory, those Whispering Deaths and even that other Screaming Death my brother and the others fought were born to a Whispering Death… Screaming Deaths aren't born to Screaming Death parents, they all share one mother." Rose looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"You think looking for her?" Havak nodded.

"Screaming Deaths aren't entirely monstrous killers, look at Sawbite for example, I think their only hunting to find her and I think Alvin has their mother…. It is just one more reason to take them down for good." Rose nodded as she rested her head on the Haddock boy's shoulder as he laughed and hugged her close.

Outcast island

"Blasted Dragon Riders. First, they destroy my raiding parties and kill some of my men, before that, they drive off the Whispering and Screaming Deaths…. And now they are going to attack and wipe us all out!" He turned on Dagur and marched up to him.

"This is all your fault, if we didn't waste men and resources trying to find out about the Haddock Boy's Dragons we would still have enough resources to destroy them both!" Dagur growled and got in the Outcast Chieftain's face.

"No, this is your fault! If your men and tactics weren't so blasted useless, we would have captured them both and destroyed Berk by now!" Mildew slammed his staff down in anger.

"ENOUGH! This all of our faults, I didn't realize how skilled the boys were and I didn't realize how powerful their blasted, super rare Dragons were, we will take both out but for now, hold your tongues." Both leaders looked at each other and growled in annoyance.

"I will think of something, just don't blame me for this." Both leaders said as they huffed and walked away to plan their own plans. Alvin growled under his breath.

"That boy escaped from Outcast island once…. He won't do it again.

Berk, two days later.

Hiccup walked into his house and sighed as he passed his brother siting in one of the chairs.

"We both know what will happen if we talk about the issue but we can't let the dragon in the room walk by without addressing it." Havak said as Hiccup got annoyed and sat in another chair across from him.

"Yeah? Well then, let's talk about all destruction that you and Rose have caused in your little campaign." Havak whipped his head around.

"Oh, you mean fighting the war you don't want to fight? Or do you mean the time Dagur found out about Toothless and now wants both of our heads, I shouldn't have to remind you about the efforts Alvin is making to capture one or both of us? He took you to Outcast island to train Dragons to attack Berk and you still want to try and play peace maker?" Hiccup got up and into his brother's face.

"Yes, because if Dragons can change, people can as well." Havak shook his head.

"I heard you found the identity of the true ringleader, I will make you a deal, brother…. Even if I'm adopted or not… Tell me who their ringleader is and I will take him out and drop the issue, heck, I might even say your right." Hiccup stormed out of the room.

"Have it your way, brother." Havak said as he rubbed his head before walking out the door as Stoick sighed and watched from the other room.

"Where did my family go." The Chieftain said before signing and walking into the other room as he passed a portrait of him, Hiccup and Havak all smiling.

Author notes

 **Ok, I think this arc may have to be 15 chapters and not 20. Also, I didn't show Hiccup getting off Outcast island because it happened basically the same way that it did in the show and Havak just happened to hear about it…. I may post another chapter today or might do it tomorrow. Until next time, Lighting Knight out!**


	12. Evil on the horizon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Valkyrie and Swordsmen. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks and a few others do.**

Havak looked as Hiccup led the class through another exercise before turning and walking away as he could almost feel his brother watching him as Sawbite landed and picked up Havak and put him on his head before flying away into the air.

"Keep training for things you don't understand, brother, I fully intend to end this war one way or another." Sawbite landed at the lookout station as Havak jumped down before Sawbite noticed Firestreak land as Rose leapt off her dragon.

"You and him still not talking to each other after last week?" Havak nodded as he sat down and reclined on a log before closing his eyes.

"He doesn't realize you can't always solve delicate situations like this with peace talks and treaties. It's war, Rose, we fight or we die, simple as that. Hiccup is so convinced there is an alternate way to take this out that he won't listen to me when I say that we have to finish off the Outcasts and possibly the Berserkers." Rose looked at Havak before sitting down next to the Haddock boy as Havak looked at the Hofferson girl before holding her close to him.

"You don't know who their leader is yet? And why the Berserkers, they have no idea about the treaty and I doubt Alvin would let them join him." Havak huffed in annoyance before speaking.

"The warriors that attacked me that one night wore garb that fit the tribe, that and I don't think that Alvin would be able to take us on alone with all the forces that we destroyed…. As for the ringleader, it has to be someone on Berk, Alvin is smart but he doesn't know everything about Berk and its defenses unless he has someone on the inside. Hiccup has yet to tell me who it is like I said so we are going to have to do some recon before they attack Berk again." Rose nodded before looking at the ground as something moved under it.

"Um, Havak? Sawbite is supposed to be the only one on Berk that can tunnel, right?" Havak laughed.

"Your see in time, Rose, your see. It's a pet project for the big strike." Rose nodded while looking at the ground, clearly uneased.

Outcast Island

Mildew growled in annoyance as Dagur and Alvin were trying to make up their own plans rather than work together, it made him feel like he was helping 2 children rather than warrior Chieftains.

"I told you both to work together, your both acting like children!" Alvin and Dagur groaned before Alvin spoke up.

"Dagur thinks we should just attack and destroy Berk with what we have, kid doesn't realize that sending the entire fleet will bring down the brat, his girlfriend the others on our fleet and wipe out us all." Dagur growled in annoyance to this insult.

"Then explain to me what your plan is, considering that you lost Hiccup and he escaped knowing all about our plans here, the longer that we waste our time the longer that they gain time to plan our demise." Mildew looked at Dagur before groaning in annoyance.

"THEN THINK OF SOMETHING THAT WORKS AND YOU KNOW WILL TAKE CARE OF BERK!" Dagur flinched before looking at a spot on the map.

"Havak cares about Dragons." Alvin walked over in anger.

"What in the God's names are you talking about?" Mildew rubbed his head before looking down at the map.

"He cares about the dragons of the world as much or more than his brother, we attack an island full of them, say, an island with earth dragons and Havak will come running." Alvin looked at him before smiling a sinister smile.

"Then we have a plan, I have another idea to draw them all to the island, we will handle that plan while you handle fighting the kid." Dagur was about to yell at him but held his breath before walking off as Alvin looked at Mildew.

"Don't let the kid find out that you're the mole, he doesn't have much mercy as his brother."

Author note

 **Ok, I have 7 or so chapters left to do, this arc is going to be followed by the second movie, then Race to the Edge, then an original arc I am making. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Breaking Point

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks and a few others do.**

Havak growled as Sawbite flew alongside Firebrand and looked at Rose.

"I can't believe that we haven't spotted another Outcast patrol in over a few weeks." Rose nodded as she flew ahead of Havak.

"I guess our attacks on their convoys are finally taking their toll on them because it doesn't look like they have anything left to attack us with after we destroyed some of their fleet." Havak was about to speak up before looking down and noticing an Outcast ship.

"looks like our look just changed." Sawbite dove at the ship before dropping off Havak as two of the Outcasts on board drew their swords.

"I was beginning to think that our attacks drove you all off." One of the Outcasts smiled as the other attacked with his sword, forcing Havak to block it before he swung his sword and knocked the weapon out of the warrior's hand.

"Looks like our plan worked." Havak looked at him as the Outcast drew a knife only to fall over as Rose cut him down with one slice of her sword.

"What do you mean, plan?" The Outcast smiled and nodded towards an island before Havak gasped.

"No…." The Outcast charged before Sawbite tossed him overboard with his tail. Havak climbed onto the Screaming Death and took off towards the island, Rose followed on Firestreak.

"No…. no… no!" Havak screamed as he landed on the island and looked around, smoke rose from almost everything as Havak looked around and saw crushed dragon nests, he could see almost every dragon was either hurt, but alive or driven off and signs of a battle.

"They…. Destroyed an entire nest, driven off the parents…." Havak growled and hopped on Sawbite before looking up with anger as he heard a screak he had heard before. Havak watched as Hiccup, Rose, Tuff and Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs landed, he stormed over to Hiccup as the boy hopped off Toothless and looked around.

"What happen-…." Havak growled and cut him off as he began to let off months of anger.

"They destroyed a nest is what happened, they driven off parents, wounded Dragons and destroyed it all…. They are all going to die for this, I told you it you can't solve this with talks, they are all going to die and you can watch." Hiccup was about to speak before Havak stormed off and rode Sawbite. Astrid looked at Rose as the girl looked around with tears in her eyes before looking at her sister and began to walk away.

"Rose…." Rose waved her sister off and climbed on Firebrand.

"You know, I actually did think you were right, sis, I looked up to you…. But Havak is right, you and Hiccup didn't take any actions against the enemies of Berk and this is what happens…. I will get Havak to talk again when their all ashes for this." Firestreak lifted off into the air as Hiccup watched as Astrid and Hiccup comforted each other, each thinking their ties to their siblings were shattered.

Outcast Island

"I didn't tell you idiots to destroy the nest, I told you to attack it!" Alvin said as one of his men cowered.

"Sorry, boss, but he said you said to-…." He grabbed the warrior.

"Who said to do what?" Alvin bellowed.

"Dagur." Alvin dropped the man and stormed over to the Berserker Chieftain.

"I wanted those Dragons for the war against Berk, why did you tell my men to destroy the blasted nest!?" Dagur looked at the Outcast Chieftain in shock.

"I didn't, I heard you told my men to destroy the nest." Neither man noticed Mildew smiling an evil smile in the shadows.

"Fools… Soon all those blasted Dragons will be gone from Berk." The old man felt a little bad about destroying the nest but he knew that it would shatter the bond between Havak, Rose and their siblings, he looked at the Dragons taken in the attack and their eggs.

"Soon, Berk will be dragon free." The old man smiled as he walked off to oversee the rest of his plan.

Author notes

 **And the divide thickens! I wanted to make this chapter to show Havak and Hiccup and a bigger rift growing between them. The Dragons aren't dead, their wounded and I don't know if Dagur will be the true villain and I think Mildew will be the villain, you guys tell me what you think. 6 or so chapters left. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	14. Uncertain Chieftain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks do.**

Dagur paced the beach as he thought about the attack on the island, sure he hated Dragons and Hiccup, his brother and the other riders, but he didn't remember either him or Alvin giving an idea to destroy the island, merely attack it. He was pulled from his thoughts by Alvin as the Outcast Leader walked over.

"You still don't know who ordered the destruction of the nest?"

"No, but I plan to cut the head off the fool who did…. Is the plan nearly ready?" Alvin sighed before nodding.

"Yes, the dragon root is being gathered by your men, kid…. You realize the one brat is going to try and kill you for our forces attack on the nest, regardless or not of who really attacked it." Dagur grinned before walking away.

"You know, despite our fights in the past, I do wish he was born a Berserker, he would have made a fine Lieutenant." Alvin walked away, unsure of this war and knowing that Dagur's plan would fail, unaware of Mildew plotting in the shadows as he walked away.

Berk 2 days before Berserker attack

"Blasted brother, I can't believe he let this happen because of his damn decision not to fight!" Havak said as he walked back and forth on the cliffs, Sawbite coiled around a mountain peak watching his owner and rider before sniffing the air and turning his head towards Rose as she and Firebrand landed on the cliff.

"Hey." Rose said as Havak stopped pacing and looked at the Hofferson girl.

"Hey, you ok?" Havak nodded and sat down on the edge of the cliffs before Rose joined him.

"I just wish Hiccup hadn't held off on fighting for so long, now there's a nest gone and possibly Dragons dead." Rose shook her head before speaking.

"No, me and Firebrand looked over the nest after you and the others left, we didn't find any dead Dragons or blood, Havak. That means whatever attacked the island didn't kill the Dragons but took them." Havak looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"You mean they aren't dead? That must mean Dagur or Alvin want the Dragons for something else." Before Rose could say anything Havak spoke again.

"Me and him…. Aren't on speaking turns right now…. We had an argument, dad tried to break it up, I stormed out and right now we aren't really speaking to each other… Before you ask."

Rose frowned at this, but nodded.

"Sorry to hear it, my sister and i had a bit of screaming match over who was right in the situation, I did say I would speak to her when this whole war blows over. We still have a plan to attack the Outcasts and Dagur?" Havak nodded before standing up.

"It's still going to take a few days to complete, I haven't fully perfected it just yet." Rose nodded as Sawbite flew down and landed near Rose as the Hofferson girl smiled and reached out to pet Sawbite on his head.

"Your taking good care of my boyfriend, aren't you, Sawbite?" Sawbite nodded before growling at something Rose couldn't see and burrowing into the ground.

"Um…." Havak laughed and nodded towards the ground.

"He's making sure the project is behaving…. I promise to tell you about it soon. Now, come on, it's going to be night soon and even if me and my brother aren't speaking still, we are going to need to get to our homes to get sleep."

Outcast island.

"Where did Alvin go!?" Dagur all but roared at his men as he searched for the Outcast leader.

"Seems he's gone, you're in charge it seems." Savage said as the Outcast leader smiled as Mildew walked in.

"Seems he's become unsure of our chances of winning and may want to surrender." Dagur growled and nearly smashed the table.

"Traitor! I can't believe he would chicken out to help those blasted riders…. We need to attack tomorrow as soon as we can." Mildew grinned at the boy, his plan already in motion.

"Whatever you say, Chieftain." Mildew grinned.'

Author notes

 **6 chapters left, yes, I know that the ending to Defenders of Berk was 2 episodes, first part is going to be a chapter, another chapter is going to be them making up, there's a chapter of the final battle, then the second part and final battle and 2 chapters to set up the next arc. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	15. Death draws near

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Havak leaned against the mead hall, listening to his brother yell at Snotlout for nearly getting Astrid killed and for all his other blunders he had caused in the passing months, Havak was split. Part of him wanted to help his brother, the other, which he was listening to, wanted him to stay out of things. Rose walked over as Snotlout flew off.

"Hey," The Hofferson said as Havak turned.

"Hey, I may apologize when this blows over, things are too weird without me and him talking and I don't like it." Rose nodded before asking about something else.

"That project that you made coming along ok?" Havak nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be dark in a few hours, we should train and then get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Rose nodded and smirked as she pulled her battle sword off her back.

"You're on, Haddock." The couple rushed at each other as the sun began to set a few hours later.

Next day.

Havak walked out of his house and knew something was wrong as Sawbite growled and flew towards the docks.

"Sawbite? Your only like that in case someone…. Attacks…." Havak ran to the docks and growled as he saw one of the men he swore to kill since the war had started.

"ALVIN!" Havak drew his battle sword and rushed towards the docks before Stoick caught his son.

"LET ME GO, HE HAS TO DIE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Stoick sighed and let his son down as Sawbite roared and prepared to kill the Outcast leader.

"Hold your breath, if I was here to kill you, I would have brought every Outcast here." Havak was pushed back as Rose, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, the Twins and Snotlout showed up.

"You're coming with me to the hall." Alvin offered no resistance as the Harry Hooligan's leader escorted him away before he said one sentence.

"I still didn't save Snotlout for any bad reason." Havak looked back at his brother.

"I want to talk to him." Hiccup nodded and walked up to his brother.

"So, do I, can we at least put this despite aside to go question Alvin?" Havak nodded before noticing Sawbite had vanished.

Berserker fleet.

"Soon we will strike, Savage, prepare the Dragon root!" The Berserker chieftain said as Mildew smiled as fooling both him and Alvin.

Berk 1 hour later.

Havak and Hiccup walked through the crowd of Vikings hissing heated comments about Alvin as Havak turned to Hiccup.

"I still haven't seen Sawbite, he never wanders off without telling me…. If that other Screaming Death is coming back, Sawbite might have…. Please let me be wrong." Hiccup nodded as the brothers walked in.

"So, you're the boy who brought so much destruction to my fleet and tribe…. Different seeing you without the Screaming Death…." Alvin said as Havak crossed his arms.

"Be lucky I don't want to kill you yet for what you did." Alvin looked Havak in the eye.

"I didn't do it and I doubt the brat would have as well…. I've come to make amends. I should have known that I would be treated this way…. Glad you both came anyway as I requested."

"Why did you ask us to come, anyway?" Alvin walked up to the bars of his cell and spoke.

"A proposal, I haven't noticed it before, but my men seem to prefer Dagur over me as leader…."

"So?" Havak asked.

"You help me get my Outcasts back, I will call off everything, Outcast and Hooligans will be at peace…. As for you, boy, I can tell you want my head…. So, I will give you something better…. The name of the real master mind behind all this…. Trust me, he's who you really want…. Deal?" Havak groaned but nodded.

"If you're lying, not even my father will be able to protect you." The two brothers left as Alvin sat down.

Haddock home, one hour later.

Havak picked at his meat, both concerned for Sawbite, angry at Alvin, and confused on everything else. Hiccup spoke up as Havak ate.

"Dad, why did you banish Alvin in the first place? He doesn't seem to be lying, I think we should-…." Stoick cut off his son.

"He will always be an enemy, Hiccup, your brother knew that and so should you." Havak looked sadly at Hiccup, his rage at Alvin preventing him from saying much. Stoick stormed off as Havak mouthed "I'm sorry." Before leaving as well to look for his Dragon.

Skies near Berk.

Sawbite sniffed the air before continuing to fly as he heard a roar and turned to see his enemy.

The two Screaming Deaths roared and lunged at each other.

Author notes

 **Yeah, the fight with the Berserkers will be a chapter, the Screaming Death will be the second chapter…. After that the remaining chapters will handle the final battle of this arc and the aftermath before the second movie arc, next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Call to battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 600-700 -word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"Hiccup!" Havak said as he rushed down the stairs before stopping as he parried a sword swing from a Berserker before slashing the man across the back as Rose slashed another as Stoick, Gobber, and a small wave of Berks best warriors ran into the pen to help Hiccup as he and the others tried to get their dragons under control.

Savage tried to sneak attack Stoick only to be punched to the side by Alvin as the two leaders nodded at one another as Havak looked behind himself as he heard a noise and looked to see Stoick fall to the ground, unconscious as Dagur grabbed the chieftain as Havak readied his sword.

"Either of you try anything and he's dead, Havak, Hiccup, you want your old man back, bring Sawbite and Toothless to Outcast island if you want to see him again."

Dagur pulled Stoick onto his ship as Havak and Hiccup ran up to the cliff and looked down at the boat.

"We have to finish this, Dagur will kill dad if we do nothing." Hiccup nodded as Havak began to run towards a certain direction.

"Havak, where are you going?" Havak barely turned to face his brother as Rose followed.

"I have one thing to go get, you bring everyone to the mead hall."

Mead hall.

"It's ready, I will explain soon." Hiccup nodded as the two brothers began to talk.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you about Dagur and the others, it got a whole next destroyed… And dad captured." Havak frowned as he spoke up.

"No, I became too wrapped up in all this to worry about how this would affect everyone, Dagur is going to use Stoick as a hostage unless we find a way to stop him." He was cut off by a familiar roar as he looked up to see Sawbite roaring and landing.

"Sawbite!" Havak ran over and hugged the dragon as it nuzzled against his owner.

"We just need a plan, but we have another problem, that other Screaming Death, I don't know why his rampaging still be I believe I have a way to handle that…. Hopefully, you're just going to have to trust me on this when we get ready." Havak nodded before a familiar drilling sound was heard.

"Are those…" Havak could only smile at his brother as he nodded.

"Yes, they are, Hiccup." Havak smiled only more.

Outcast Island.

"Stupid boy will never learn he's just a pawn in all this so I could use both the Berserkers and the Outcasts to get rid of every dragon on Berk, blasted lizards took it all over. They should all been gotten rid of but it seems I'm the only one here with experience on these dragons enough to do what I wanted to do a long time ago and just wipe them all out."

Dagur looked behind him at Stoick and grinned as the Berserker fleet sailed towards Outcast island.

"Get the Outcast ships ready, we will use them to attack Hiccup and Havak when they bring the hunters here, no sense in wasting our resources when we can just use theirs for the same reason."

Savage smirked and looked at Stoick as the Berserker fleet docked at Outcast Island and the others got off of the boat as the Outcasts carried Stoick inland.

"Soon, all of Berk will be gone and Hiccup and Havak will fall to the Berserkers." He grinned evilly and walked away.

Author notes

 **Ok, I had to redo this chapter due to a glitch deleting one of the chapters I put up, next chapters will be on Sunday. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Siege of the Outcasts

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"Seriously?" Hiccup said as he looked over to see Havak riding Sawbite as 6 Whispering Deaths flew around the Screaming Death.

"What? I trained them after I found another cave on Berk, mother must have either abandoned them or died. I raised them to be Sawbite's little helpers."

Astrid looked off Stormfly at her sister and smiled.

"Your boyfriend is crazy." Rose smiled.

"I know, I like crazy, remember how I am, sis." Astrid shook her head as the group of riders and their dragons came into view of Outcast island.

"I can see Dagur's fleet…. And who is that talking to him?" Hiccup looked down, despite being barely able to see who it was from the height, he still knew from before and looked at Havak.

"Mildew." Havak looked in shock before finally thinking about how it made sense.

"The Hatred of dragons, his disappearances from Berk, the mole giving them info, oh why didn't I see it?" Havak pulled Sawbite back as arrows and stones from catapults shot at them.

"Dagur brought out those Outcast ships! You guys go get Stoick, I will handle the fleet and then join you."

Havak looked behind as he thought he heard a noise as Hiccup nodded and motioned for the group to scatter.

"Keep safe, brother." Havak smiled.

"I will, go get dad, Hiccup." Hiccup dived as Havak and Sawbite dived towards the fleet, Havak leapt off as Sawbite fired a round of 12 explosive fire balls which destroyed over a dozen ships as the Whispering Deaths dove underground and pulled some of the Berserkers underground.

"Least I didn't teach them to kill yet." Havak was kicked to the ground as he looked around and saw Dagur with an evil smile.

"Glad you could join the party, it's to die for!" The Berserker leader drew his sword as Havak did the same.

"Oh, someone is going to die, Dagur!" The two rushed at each other as the Berserkers continued to bring out Outcast ships rather than risk their fleet.

Rose kicked a Berserker to the side before Firebrand pinned several to the wall with her spikes.

"Careful, a Nadder's spikes are more poisonous then a Screaming Death's." She laughed before she was thrown to the ground as Astrid was busy looking for Stoick.

"Looks like the old man and Dagur was right, your all going to die, girl." Savage said as Rose parried the blow and looked up to see Mildew looking down.

"Traitor! Your dead after Savage falls!" The Hofferson said as she prepared herself for combat.

"Do me a favor and die, Hofferson." Mildew hissed as Savage rushed at her.

Havak slashed at Dagur before dodging a lunge that would have killed him as he blocked another strike with his sword.

"You would have made a fine Berserker, Havak, there's still time to join up." Havak smirked before sidestepping and sending Dagur falling.

"Thanks, but I prefer to be a Hooligan, this war ends here, surrender." Dagur kicked Havak back as a catapult shot splintered part of the ship and set it on fire.

"Lovely." Havak said as he and Dagur rushed at each other.

Rose blocked an axe strike from Savage as the Hofferson easily parried strike after strike, seemingly dancing her way around the Outcast.

"Wow, you are bad at this." Rose teased as Savage tried for another strike before Rose kicked him back. Mildew wasn't happy.

"Fight, you idiot, the Screaming Death will be here soon!" Rose punched Savage back before looking up.

"What?!" Mildew grinned a smile that showed rotting teeth.

"I captured one of that idiot lizard's sons in that attack on the one nest, I have been using him to keep the mother in line." Rose barely blocked a downwards slash from Savage.

"Monster!" Mildew grinned.

"Berk won't have any more dragons soon, girl." Mildew walked back from the edge towards where Stoick and the other dragons are as Savage rushed Rose once more.

Dagur slammed into the side of the boat from a punch from Havak before both looked up at a familiar roar.

"The other Screaming Death." Both said as the massive dragon flew towards the island.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be up tomorrow, I am not making Mildew a heartless monster, I just cranked up his hatred for dragons a bit. Next chapter, "Sawbite vs Death." Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Sawbite vs Death

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Sawbite roared and soared into the air as it stared down the other member of its species and growled, the dragon was about as big as Toothless since his exposure to sunlight had slowed down his growing to his full size. The two Screaming Deaths stared each other down before roaring and charging each other.

Dagur crashed into the side of the Outcast ship before charging Havak again as sparks flew from their swords.

"You brought the Screaming Death here!? That one is full grown and it's going to tear the entire island apart to find its mother!" Dagur looked confused as both Vikings leapt back as a few fire balls from the battle above slammed into the ship and blew pieces of it apart.

"Mildew took its mother…" Dagur realized as Havak leapt into the air and slammed his sword into Dagur's, sending the Berserker chieftain skidding into the front of the ship.

"This ends now, Dagur." Dagur thought of giving up before sweeping the thoughts aside due to his hatred of the Haddock family for the defeats they had handed him.

"Yes, it does." Both Vikings lunged forward.

Savage slammed into a rock, out cold from a kick from Rose as Rose raised her sword towards Mildew.

"Give us back Stoick and the Whispering Death, Mildew, you can't win." The disgruntled Viking ran as Rose began to climb up.

"Stupid girl, dragons have brought war to Berk in the past, damn things should be killed, you should be thanking me!" Rose sliced Mildew's staff in half and held her sword to his throat.

"No, you're just a tired, ugly old man who hates dragons and thinks we are all fools for working with them. You betrayed Berk, your banished."

Mildew growled and grabbed his knife before he was grabbed from behind.

"That's enough, Mildew, wars over." Alvin said as Mildew growled, Alvin looked at Rose and nodded towards the back of the room.

"They're on the other side of the room."

The Screaming Death crashed into a mountain as Sawbite dodged a barrage of fireballs from the other Screaming Death as he bulldozed the dragon into the mountain as Outcast Island shook from the impact of both dragons.

Havak dodged a downwards slash, sidestepped a kick, and elbowed Dagur back as he slashed at Dagur's feet before kicking the boy back as Dagur growled.

"Think you're so special, I control the Berserkers, I brought Berk to its knees, I lured you all into a trap, WHAT MAKES YOU SO MUCH BETTER!?"

Havak dodged a slash before turning and punching Dagur back with a backhand.

"I stopped your fleets…" He slashed and forced Dagur back.

"I tamed a Screaming Death and forged a bond with it." He kicked Dagur and made him stumble back.

"I am the son of Stoick, adopted brother of Hiccup Haddock… And I am a protector of Berk!" He blocked Dagur's slash before headbutting the Berserker back.

"Keep getting up, I am not going to let Berk fall while I breath." Dagur roared and rushed at Havak as the two readied for their final round in their sword fight.

"Rose, thank the gods… Where's Hiccup and Havak?" Stoick groaned as Rose helped her Chieftain out of the cave and carried him to safety.

"Havak is fighting Dagur and Hiccup is looking for you…. I have to go get something."

She raced back into the cave as Hiccup found the Chieftain and started helping his father.

Sawbite roared as the other Screaming Death picked himself up and roared back as Sawbite dodged a round of his enemies' spikes and fired a round of explosive fire balls and buried the other Screaming Death in a hail of rock. Sawbite was about to fly off as the other Screaming Death smashed his way out of the rubble and roared as it lunged at Sawbite as they smashed into the water.

"Sawbite!" Havak said as Dagur threw him into mast of the ship.

"Looks like your Screaming Death pet just died for you, don't worry, you see him in the afterlife!" Havak punched Dagur back, his eyes full of rage.

"Your dead for killing him…" The two lunged at each other for one final round.

Author notes

 **Ok, two more chapters, the final battle on Outcast Island and the chapter that sets the second movie. After the second movie is race to the edge then another Original arc. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Final battle of Outcast Island

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"You're going to suffer, Dagur!"

Havak bellowed as he slashed away at the Berserker Chieftain as Dagur barely managed to dodge a downwards slash as he swung his blade only to be punched back as Havak dodged a kick and punched the boy back. Dagur was about to climb to his feet before a roar both Vikings knew.

"Sawbite!" The dragon erupted form the water with the other Screaming Death before he slammed his opponent into an Outcast ship which shattered before firing a round of 12 explosive fireballs as the larger Screaming Death fell to the ground as Sawbite prepared to finish off his enemy before Rose cut off the dragon.

"Wait!"

Rose said as Sawbite looked at his owner's girlfriend as the Hofferson and Hiccup looked up as a Whispering Death not part of Havak's group flew up with her babies and towards the bigger Screaming Death, the dragon picked itself up before nuzzling against his mother and flying over to Hiccup and Rose and roaring in thanks before flying off.

Sawbite looked back at the Berserkers and roared before firing a second round of shots that destroyed 10 Outcast ships and sent the Berserkers on the ships flying off, wounded but alive.

Dagur ran and leapt into the air before slamming his sword into Havak's as the two slashed at each other like savage animals.

"Give it up, Dagur! The Screaming Death is gone, your forces are in retreat, Sawbite is alive, you have nothing left!" Dagur roared and punched Havak in the stomach before kicking him back.

"Never! I am sick and tired of losing to you Haddocks, you're going to die and Stoick is going to know never to mess with the-…."

He was cut off as Havak elbowed him in the chin and kneeing him which cracked the Berserker's nose as Dagur screamed in pain as Havak kicked him overboard as Sawbite settled on the destroyed Outcast ship as Havak climbed on his back as the Screaming Death roared in happiness.

"Good to see you too, buddy, you did good for a Screaming Death that isn't fully grown yet." Sawbite roared as Havak laughed as the Screaming Death flew back to the island.

"Dad!" Havak and Hiccup hugged their father as the Chieftain laughed and hugged his sons to him.

"Hiccup, Havak! Good to see my boys are alright, you made the Haddock name proud once again." Havak laughed as Dagur washed up on board and drew a knife before rushing at the family before Alvin punched him to the ground and put a boot on his back.

"You're not going anywhere for what you did, Savage, your banished, Mildew…. You're not going back to Berk, you're spending the rest of your life training Dragons here." Mildew groaned as an Outcast led him and Savage away.

"This isn't over, Haddocks! Your all going to suffer when I get free!" Rose slid down before kissing Havak as he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

1 hour later.

Firebrand and Sawbite flew overhead as Havak looked off the boat as Rose walked over and slipped her hand into his.

"War is finally over for now, dad is safe, the Screaming Death is leaving peacefully and everything is the way it should be." Rose smiled as Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid walked over.

"Son, I am sorry we didn't give you the benefit of the doubt, Hiccup told me that-…." Havak cut his father off.

"No, I should have listened and allowed Hiccup to have handled it, I am just glad our family isn't broken anymore. It does make me wonder…. What do we do next now that the war is over?" Stoick was about to speak when Hiccup spoke up.

"We do what we have been doing… Training Dragons and just living life like always." Havak smiled as Astrid finally spoke up.

"You made the family name proud, sister." Rose smirked.

"Thanks, sister, maybe next time you will be about to fight as well as me." The group laughed as Sawbite roared as the Berk ships sailed home.

Author notes

 **Next chapter will be the final chapter of this arc and will set up the Second movie, after that is Race to the Edge which will be set up for why the second Movie happened and then an original arc. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. New Era

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Sawbite roared as Havak stood next to the dragon as the two companions watched the sunset as Rose walked up.

"You know there's celebrations going on about us winning the war with the Berserkers. Your dad is looking for you, you know." Havak laughed and pet Sawbite as the Screaming Death looked up at the sky.

"I know, not my thing, Rose. I am always looking to what's next, there is always going to be another thing to do…. And the war with the Berserkers taught me something, Rose. I want to study dragons either not in the book or ones that have little info on them, the dragons are going to be our friends for a while and it will be nice to find out more about them. I already have a journal."

Havak reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book as Rose could only smirk.

"So, how many sketches of me are in there?" Havak blushed and stuttered like his brother would before patting another sketchpad wrapped around his arm.

"That's the one if you're going to ask, your one of the only people who can get under my skin, I swear to the gods." Rose smirked and stepped next to Havak as Sawbite looked at a flock of Deadly Nadders.

"Big vultures." Havak said as Rose titled her head.

"You really don't like Nadders?" Havak shrugged and gestured to Sawbite.

"Firebrand keeps trying to steal food directly from Sawbite here, I just assumed all Nadders are food bandits." Rose frowned before smiling and slugging her boyfriend in the arm.

"OW! What did I do, Rose?" Rose rolled her eyes and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Because me and my sister ride Nadders, they're not all bad." Havak rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Ok, two things, one, then you look at her trying to eat his fish and two, you didn't have to punch me for it."

Rose rolled her eyes and Havak looked down at the village from the cliff as Sawbite looked at a flock of Whispering Deaths.

"Aren't those the Same Whispering Deaths from that pack that you trained?" Havak smiled as Rose watched them land.

"Their fine, Sawbite knows they on our side, I've trained them to go look around and bring food to Berk. I may just have to train more, their wonderful when it comes to digging tunnels, I can use them to move supplies around Berk in case of an emergency." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say a Screaming Death like Sawbite could sink the island?" Havak rolled his eyes and pulled Rose close.

"Whispering Deaths and Screaming Deaths are different, they can't dig through the entire island like Sawbite can and I got permission from my dad to try it." Rose rolled her eyes and sat down next to her boyfriend as Firebrand landed next to them.

"Still think she is a buzzard." Rose elbowed her boyfriend as Havak blocked it and laughed.

"Dunderhead." Rose laughed as Havak smiled and looked back down as the Whispering Deaths began to tunnel underground.

"And now their making the tunnels I talked about, told you their doing good." Rose nested her head on Havak's shoulder and ignored him as Sawbite began to sleep.

"I think it's going to be a new era on Berk now that this war is over." Rose looked at Havak as he looked back at her.

"So, what's next, then?" Havak smiled.

Author notes

 **Next chapter will be on Sunday, and will start the second movie. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Dragon Racing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Rose looked behind her as her sister raced by her.

"I'm still ahead by three points!" Rose called out as Astrid smiled.

"Not for long, sis." Astrid called out as Stormfly dived and grabbed a black sheep.

"And Astrid takes the lead with 2 points!" Stoick called out as Rose grinned and leapt off Firebrand to grab the sheep.

"Why thank you for grabbing the sheep for me, oh dearest sister of mine." Rose said before she leapt onto Firebrand as Astrid tried to grab her.

"And Rose retakes the lead for the moment!" Astrid grinned, she and her sister, along with the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were racing in the dragon racing tournament held every year, she looked behind herself to see that Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting over Ruffnut as usual since they had all turned 20.

"Sister, you want me to slow down so you have a better chance to catch up?" Rose called out as Astrid grinned and had Stormfly fire a barrage of tail spikes as Firebrand easily avoided them.

"Too slow, sister!" Rose yelled out as Astrid grabbed another of the black sheep.

"And the Hoffersons are tied!" What Stoick said next made both of them blush.

"Those are my future daughters in law, Havak already proposed!" Rose blushed and looked down at the wedding ring on her finger before smirking and turning in her harness.

"Oh, right, did Hiccup ever propose, oh dear sister of mine?" Astrid growled as both she and Rose crossed the finish line.

"And it's a tie, tie breaker match will be held tomorrow." Rose gently wiped the crimson face paint off her face as she looked over her appearance.

She wore a crimson sleeveless shirt with a similar spiked skirt like her sister, her skin was a tad bit lighter than her sister's, she also wore a fur parka like her sister although her shoulder pads were made out of Gronckle Iron unlike her sister's iron, non -spiked ones. A black, skull decorated belt and bracers covered in fur, though she also wore light armor under her parka at times.

She looked down and saw that her duel, double headed axes were still attacked to her waist and her sword was now attached to part of Firebrand's harness as Havak had helped her forge the new weapons.

"I will beat you in that tie breaker for that, Rose." Rose looked at her spiked head band and put it on Firebrand's harness before looking back at her sister and smiling.

"Yeah well, I think if you hadn't been so easy to anger, you would have gotten the win." Astrid growled as Rose looked over her sliver wedding ring.

"Still can't believe he didn't propose to me." Rose smiled.

"That because Havak is a warrior and upfront with most things, sure he was nervous when he asked but he was still upfront about it. Hiccup is still afraid of how you will respond, sister." Astrid huffed as Rose climbed onto Firebrand.

"Going to go find your betrothed?" Rose smiled.

"I saw him and Hiccup talk before they flew off and split up, I can guess where he is, just a matter of finding which island, sister." Rose smiled as Firebrand took off.

"Besides, Nadders are tracker class dragons, Firebrand will hunt him down." Astrid rolled her eyes as her sister flew off before Stormfly looked at her.

"What?" Astrid said before groaning as she knew what the Deadly Nadder was looking at.

"I swear if he doesn't propose I'm going to be ticked."

Firebrand flew through the air as Rose looked from island to island as Firebrand sniffed at the air.

"What is it, girl? You find him?" Firebrand nodded as a flock of Whispering Deaths flew back towards Berk.

"Well if Whispering Deaths are nearby that would mean… Got him!" Rose yelled as she spotted Sawbite, the massive Screaming Death had finally grown to full size and was as big as the Screaming Death that attacked Berk. Rose landed Firebrand before smiling and starting to sneak up on her love.

Author notes

 **Yep, Rose is engaged and she looks mostly like Astrid (crimson hair and eyes not included.) Next chapter will be an island scene like the one Astrid and Hiccup had in the second movie. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Chat about the Future

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

"So, how is my soon to be husband doing?" Havak nearly jumped as Rose looked him over. Havak had grown to be a bit taller than Hiccup, his black hair had been spiked back, he wore a blueish green tunic.

The biggest changes were his appearance.

He wore a helmet similar to his brothers but with spikes lining the middle and it covered his entire head, his shins, chest, arms and shoulders now had armor that was made from Sawbite's dead scales and the scale armor that covered his arms ended in razor sharp, claw like fingers. Spiky shoulder plate armor hung on his shoulders along with a small black cloak his sometimes wore, a Screaming Death icon was carved into the armor on one shoulder. His sword, however, was strapped to Sawbite.

"Don't do that, I could have kill you." Rose noticed launchers strapped to his arms that shot spikes from Sawbite, flamethrowers that shot Monstrous Nightmare fire were on the bottom of his arms along with weapons that threw out Hideous Zippleback gas, along with sword long blades hidden in the forearms.

"Yeah, like Firebrand would let that happen." Sawbite lowered his head as Rose pet him.

"Dragon racing happens and the Haddock brothers, two of the best and most legendary riders aren't there." Havak laughed and held up a note book in one hand.

"Yeah, well you try researching Whispering Deaths and Tidal class Dragons, they don't take a few minutes to research. Besides, Hiccup and me said we would be going to other islands to think about everything and to get some fresh air." Rose nodded.

"Yeah, my sister is looking for him, your still not mad?" Havak laughed and sat down, the 20-year-old tired. Rose sat down as well, the 20-year-old Hofferson layed her head on his shoulder, minding the spikes.

"I would rather research dragons then try and take care of Snotlout and the other knuckleheads, I'm more worried about Hiccup, he didn't want to be Chieftain either. We both talked about it on the way here, no one wants that much weight on our shoulders, Rose."

Havak looked at Rose before kissing her cheek and began to walk towards Sawbite before the Screaming Death flew into the air.

"Sawbite, what are you-…" Sawbite wrapped his snake like body around Havak and Rose, squishing the two Vikings together as Havak took off his helmet before Sawbite squeezed tighter.

"Aw, how sweet, even Sawbite wants us to have some romantic time together." Havak looked up at the Screaming Death as the full grown Screaming Death cooed.

"Thank you, you useless reptile." He looked at Rose and smiled.

"I would hug you if I could move my arms, Sweetheart." Rose rolled her eyes at the corny nickname her Betrothed had given her before responding to him.

"Yeah, sure you would, babe." Havak huffed.

"Great, I get the same name your sister calls my brother." Rose laughed as Sawbite uncoiled at last and allowed the two to get out as Havak climbed onto Sawbite's massive neck before looking at Rose as he sat in the saddle on Sawbite's neck.

"We need to go back, Hiccup is going to be heading back and I need to help him with somethings."

"And then there is our wedding to do." Havak waved as Rose ran towards Firebrand.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not-…" Sawbite flew away at top speed as Firebrand lowered her head to allow Rose to climb on.

"Go get him, girl!" Firebrand unfurled her wings and flew off after the massive Screaming Death.

"Looks like Sawbite is still faster!" Rose grinned and tried to leap onto Sawbite as the dragon dipped to one side and she missed as Firebrand caught her.

"Guess you can't fly." Havak leapt off Sawbite and unfurled two gliding wings similar to the ones his brother used but these were black and longer. Havak and Sawbite glided between sea stacks as Rose chased them.

"You two get back here!" Havak glided into the middle of a sea stack as Sawbite caught him and flew away from Rose as she and Firebrand chased them, the Hofferson girl laughing.

Author notes

 **I am sorry for going into some detail on Havak's look, I wanted to show a difference between him and Hiccup as brothers. Sawbite is now full grown and the size of the Screaming Death from the show. Next chapter will be when they and Hiccup and Astrid confront Eret. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Trouble with Trappers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works does.**

"You want me to slow down, Hofferson?" Havak said as Rose laughed.

"Oh please, Firebrand is just letting you get a head start." Havak rolled his eyes as Sawbite flew over a sea stack and rotated his snake like body so he and Havak could see behind them as he rocketed ahead.

"Heads up, my-…." Havak looked down to see his brother and Astrid.

"Brother!" Sawbite dived next to Hiccup as Rose smiled and flew Firebrand next to Astrid.

"So, how was mapping out those dusty, old islands?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as Sawbite nudged Toothless like a teasing old brother.

"It was fine with milady here." Havak laughed as Sawbite was nudged back by Toothless as the Night Fury and Screaming Death shared grins at their rider's adventures.

"Yeah, I was talking about all that and you being chief, going to be weird but if something as crazy as Snotlout becoming a Dragon rider can happen I suppose anything can-…." Sawbite dodged a net as Stormfly was nearly blasted as well. Havak grabbed his sword, 'Bone cutter' and pointed it before flipping a spark on the hilt of the sword which made two shorter blades pop out and the blade to become electrified.

"Who dares shoot at Sawbite or my friends?" Havak looked down and saw a group of Vikings lining up another shot as another knocked down Stormfly and Firestreak, bringing Rose and Astrid falling onto the ground.

"Ok, that tears it!" Sawbite fired a round of explosive fireballs which set the ground in front of the Vikings on fire as Havak leapt off his Dragon.

"Who's your leader?" A tall man with black hair, fur covered clothing, scars on his arms and blue war paint on his chin.

"Yeah, Strange- Hostile-Person- Whom we have never met before. You can't just go around attacking Dragons." Havak slashed the net holding Firestreak as Hiccup sliced the net holding Stormfly with Inferno, his own battle sword.

"I am Eret, Son of Eret. One of the greatest dragon trappers of all time, we are hunting dragons for the same man who did… This." Eret opened his shirt as Havak, Rose, Hiccup and Astrid saw a branding symbol on his chest as more trappers tried to throw nets on Sawbite only for the dragon to snap at them and bat them away with his massive tail.

"Yeah, well your messing with some of Berk's best warriors, you…." Havak noticed the columns of ice in the fort that the others had already seen, his rage forgotten for the moment, he looked at them.

"Yeah, take a good look, Ice spitter dragon or not, you're not stopping us from delivering these Dragons to Drago Bludvist's dragon army."

"Who?" The Haddock brothers said as Havak and Hiccup grabbed their swords and used them to keep the trappers at bay.

"Give us the dragons, boy." Eret growled as Havak grinned and pulled down his helmet over his head.

"Sure, we will, Hiccup and I love to share. Don't we, brother?" Hiccup grinned as the two shouted at the same time.

"Sawbite, barrage of fire!"

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Both dragons fired as Havak jumped onto Sawbite as Toothless scooped up Hiccup and flew away with Firebrand and Stormfly.

"We need to get home and warn dad." Hiccup said as Havak nodded, distracted as Hiccup and Rose noticed.

"Havak, you know something about the ice?" Havak whipped his head towards his brother, shell shocked a bit.

"Oh, yeah, I do. Sorry, I will tell you about it when we get home, I just am thinking about that and the name 'Drago' sounds like a crazy warlord." Sawbite and Toothless led the Hoffersons back to Berk as everyone looked up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How is Sawbite doing, he looks full grown." Havak pulled up his helmet's faceplate.

"Yeah, he is, brother. Big guy is finally a true Screaming Death."

"Only took him 5 years." Havak grinned at Rose as the 4 Dragons landed, Stoick began to walk over.

"Hiccup, Havak, how are my two favorite boys do-…" Stoick was cut off by his sons.

"Dad, we need to talk about a problem." Havak finished the sentence.

"Does the name 'Drago Bludvist' ring a bell?"

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter down, also for those who are going to ask, Havak's sword conducts electrical energy into it like how Hiccup's sword uses Monstrous Nightmare fire to fuel the flames on the blade. Next chapter will be Stoick telling Havak and Hiccup about Drago and them beginning to get to the island. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	24. Stories of a warlord

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Havak listened as his father explained to him and Hiccup who Drago was, a warlord who seemed to think he was a god of dragons after an attack on his village destroyed it all and his family.

"He told all the Chieftains he could get rid of the dragons…. If we bowed to him…. None took his offer seriously, besides me…. Drago told us to see how we did without him and then armored dragons crashed through the roof…. I was the only one to escape alive… Hiccup, he's a mad man and if he's building a Dragon army…. Gods help us all." Havak looked at his brother as Hiccup spoke.

"He's human, he could be reasoned with." Havak shook his head and turned to speak.

"No, he needs to be buried, if he is as dangerous as he sounds, we need to kill him before he kills us all." Stoick cut off both of his sons, adopted or not, he had to put his foot down.

"No, we hunker down and fight. I'm ordering the island locked down and all dragons grounded…. Sawbite and Toothless included." Havak looked at the ground, Stoick walked away as Sawbite flew down and scooped up Havak as Toothless managed to fly away. Rose walked over as Havak leaned over to her, before she could speak, the Hofferson girl was cut off as Toothless and Hiccup squeezed through the lowering gate.

"Hiccup get back here!" Havak grinned as Sawbite grabbed his rider with his tail and placed him on his neck as the Screaming Death grabbed the chain closing the gate. Before Stoick could yell, Havak was already out of the gate with Rose, Firebrand, Astrid, Stormfly and the Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and their dragons were out as well.

"Havak, where are you going?" Rose called as Sawbite flew ahead with Havak on his back.

"After Hiccup, Sawbite isn't a tracker but he can follow Toothless, you?" Rose flew Firebrand next to Sawbite's neck.

"I am going with my sister to go find Drago." She kissed Havak on the lips.

"Be safe." Havak grinned before sitting in the saddle.

"Hey, it's me, I will be fine, Rose." Rose rolled her eyes as Sawbite raced into the clouds to follow Toothless as Rose looked at Firebrand.

"I love that Haddock boy." Firebrand rolled her eyes at her rider's behavior as she turned and sped off after the others.

"Alright, keep sticking to the clouds, Sawbite, we aren't getting you captured by the trappers, your too big to fit in their ships anyway and I know you hate to be chained down." Sawbite nodded as Havak leaned down and saw his brother land on the ship and appear to surrender.

"What is he doing?" A dragon crashed into the ship and freed the dragons as Havak looked down.

"After Hiccup, bud." Sawbite nodded and twisted his body as he flew next to Hiccup.

"Havak?" Havak grinned.

"What? You think I wouldn't want to help my brother? We are family, we stick together!" Havak looked up with Hiccup and saw a figure on top of a dragon as Sawbite growled.

"Who the-…" Hiccup was nearly kicked off his dragon as Sawbite growled and slammed his tail into one of the attacking dragons.

"Leave my brother alone!" Havak growled as he freed Bone Cutter as Hiccup and Toothless flew up next to them as the mysterious rider disappeared into the clouds.

"Ok, their a coward then!" Hiccup was knocked off Toothless by the mystery rider as Havak was snatched by a Gronckle off Sawbite as Sawbite was knocked into the water by its tail, Sawbite caught the boy's helmet in his satchel as he was caught by a few Gronckles and flown away with Havak, Hiccup, and Toothless as Hiccup's helmet crashed into the water.

"Blasted Coward, first you sneak attack my dragon then you knock out my brother? We didn't do anything to you!" Havak shouted as The Gronckle held him up to the mystery rider.

"You're a trapper, you and your sibling will pay." A hit from her staff was the last thing Havak saw before he passed out.

Author notes

 **And our 'mystery rider' has Captured Havak and Hiccup, next chapter will be them waking up at the nest before cutting back to Rose and the others. Before anyone asks how Sawbite was easily taken out, he was sneak attacked and stunned, not knocked out, Sawbite is a lot tougher than most dragons due to being a Screaming Death. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	25. Family Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works does.**

Havak woke up before looking behind him and seeing Hiccup, he could make out several Boulder class dragons and dozens of others before Hiccup drew Inferno from his leg as Havak drew Bone Splitter and stood back to back with his brother.

"Shovelhelms, Snafflefangs…. Boulder class." Havak said as both boys used their blades to keep the dragons at bay, Havak with a blast of light that dazzled the dragons, Hiccup with Zippleback gas which made the dragons stepped back. Havak noticed the rider from before approach and held out Bone Splitter towards the rider.

"Why did you attack us? You're the dragon thief? Drago?" Havak and Hiccup asked before Havak looked and held out his hand towards a Snafflefang as the kind dragon nuzzled into his palm as Hiccup did the same with another dragon. The rider cocked their head in confusion as Havak pet the dragon.

He was cut off by a noise as Sawbite launched himself into the chamber with Toothless.

"Buddy!" Havak said and hugged Sawbite's head as the dragon nudged his owner happily as Toothless Licked Hiccup.

Sawbite and Toothless growled at the rider as the other dragons readied fire blasts, Toothless and Sawbite wrapped around their riders protectively before the rider dropped their staff before petting Toothless on the chin which made him roll over as they also pet Sawbite on the chin and he dropped his head to the ground.

"How did you know he likes to be pet under the frills?" Havak asked. The rider looked at Hiccup before gasping.

"Hiccup, you ok, brother?" Havak asked as the rider pulled off their mask.

"Brother?" The rider asked as Hiccup spoke up.

"Havak… that's-…." Havak looked at the rider and gasped, answering the question before the rider could.

"You're his mother." The rider went to speak in shock at Havak calling Hiccup 'brother' before Havak spoke up.

"Adopted son, I'm Stoick's adopted son, Havak Haddock…. Before you ask." The rider looked back and forth between the two before Havak spoke up.

"Why don't I tell you how things happened before we get to the big shocker of both of us finding… Well, you finding your adopted son and biological son." The rider retreated as Havak and Hiccup ran after her.

"Ok, why is she running, where is she running to?" Havak asked as they ran, the rider leading them deeper into the tunnels as Havak easily climbed over the rocks, his time with Sawbite helping him as Hiccup lagged behind.

"You know that sounds crazy, right?" Hiccup asked his brother.

"Yeah."

"Where have you been? We thought you were eaten in a raid!" Both brothers said as the climbed into a massive chamber filled with ice.

"Wow, this has to be a-…" They looked up to see the rider on the same dragon that attacked them.

"You've been here for 20 years?" The rider nodded.

"It's not every day you find out your mother is a crazy dragon lady, brother." Havak said as Sawbite and Toothless crawled into the room

"You ok, buddy? That Gronkle didn't hit you too hard?" Sawbite shook his head before the rider was lowered to the ground.

"Cloudjumper would never harm me, he must have thought I belonged here." Havak looked over the edge and shouted as he grinned like a manic.

"IS THAT A BEWILDERBEAST!?" Hiccup grinned and turned to his mother.

"One thing you need to learn about Havak, mom? He loves tidal class dragons…. But mostly boulder class like Sawbite." Havak turned, remembering he hadn't told the rider anything about why he was adopted. He was cut off as a swarm of small dragons flew in before Sawbite and Cloudjumper roared and scared them off.

"20 years I lived here under his care and command." Valka said, gesturing to the Bewilderbeast with her staff as Havak looked at the dragons.

"Babies?" Havak said as Valka laughed and nodded.

"Listen to no one. Not even the King." Havak spoke.

"Every nest has a queen but I know the Bewilderbeast is king."

The Bewilderbeast rose up as Toothless, he bowed as Sawbite looked around before bowing his head in respect to his king.

"I've lived here 20 years, learning their ways of life." The Bewilderbeast gently blew a gust of frost at the brothers as Valka laughed.

"He likes you both." Havak whistled and Sawbite gently grabbed his rider and put him on his head.

"What are you do-…." Hiccup was cut off as Sawbite flew Havak to the Bewilderbeast's head as Havak reached out a palm and rested it on the king's head.

"I can't believe it." The Bewilderbeast closed his eyes and rested his head against Havak's palm.

"You are one of the most magnificent dragons I have ever seen, oh gentle king. I am honored to be in your kingdom and in your domain."

Havak said as Hiccup looked at his brother in awe before Sawbite put them down before the rider spoke up.

"Ok, now tell me, start to finish." Havak nodded and began to speak.

15 minutes of storytelling later.

"And that brings us up to here…" Havak finished as the mystery rider, now known to Havak as Valka listened.

"You trained a Screaming Death?" Havak nodded.

"Boulder class dragons are my specialty… Trying to make Tidal class dragons a specialty as well." Havak looked at Valka.

"I still can't believe your…" Valka cut him off.

"I'm surprised by it as well, reuniting with my son is one thing…. To find out Stoick adopted another is…" Havak nodded.

"Sorry, this isn't how I planned our first family meeting." Havak said in a weak attempt at humor before continuing.

"Dad said you were dead, killed in a raid." Valka shook her head.

"I already told Hiccup the story, I am sorry I do not have much to say." Sawbite licked the rider and Havak laughed as Hiccup walked into the room.

"Sawbite took a liking to you, it took me 6 months to train the big guy to even let me ride him."

"It's still a lot to take in, eh, brother?" Hiccup said as Havak nodded, he noticed more ice and then looked Valka in the eye.

"There has to be what, 2000 dragons here?" Havak asked.

"Possibly 4000, give or take." Valka said as they walked.

"I am still sorry for dropping the bombshell of Stoick adopting." Valka smiled warmly.

"Your both my sons, adopted or not. Havak, I may not have known you like I do with the rest of my family, nor may I know people that well, but I can tell when a dragon has a bond with their rider. Sawbite is about as loyal to you as Toothless is to Hiccup, you're at least like your brother, adopted or not. So, I am glad at least to see that my adopted son I didn't know about loves dragons like Hiccup."

Havak smiled and looked as Hiccup who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm guessing this talk isn't entirely over?" Valka laughed."

"Not yet, come, we have fishing to handle." Havak grinned and grabbed his helmet.

"C'mon, Hiccup, let's go have a walk with mom, the dragon way."

Author notes

 **Ok, before any one says anything about the scenes being different, let me explain. Valka doesn't know anything about Havak, that's a given, she is judging him right now based on his actions with Sawbite and other dragons. The dialogue between Valka and Hiccup is different because of Havak being present and effecting the scene. I am not trying to take away the effect of the scene. I may post another chapter on Friday or Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	26. Trapping a Trapper

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks.**

"Remind me why we need this meathead again?" Rose asked as she flew Firebrand next to her sister.

"Because we have to find Drago and this is the only way that I can think of." Rose sighed.

"Grab the muscle boy and let's go."

"Your telling me you don't like him?" Ruffnut asked before Rose gagged as the group swooped down.

"No, I have a fiancée, Havak isn't some musclebound idiot, he's strong and good at fighting yes, but I love him because he's brave, loyal, kind and caring as well as smart."

Rose ignored Ruffnut's response as Rose listened to Erik rant about getting more dragons before Drago punished them as. Stormfly and Astrid swept Erik off the deck of the trapper ship he was on.

"What are you doing?!" The trapper screamed as Rose grinned and flew Firebrand next to the trapper who was in Stormfly's talons.

"Well, we need to have a chat with your wonderful employer and we need you to take us to him." Rose said

"I would rather die than tell you." Rose grinned as her sister dropped the trapper before catching him again.

as the trapper looked at her before the group of riders and their dragons landed on an island and tossed the hunter to the ground.

"And why should I help you?" Rose grinned and unsheathed the double-sided axes on her back before extending them to their full height.

"Give me a reason to make me use these, Drago won't have to worry anymore, you will be running around like a headless chicken if I have to use these wonderful next axes my fiancée made me for my birthday." Astrid stepped in front of Erik.

"Rose, we aren't killing him, we need him alive." Rose leaned in next to her sister as she whispered.

"I know, I am just trying to frighten him into talking." Ruffnut tackled the Hofferson in anger before she growled and kicked the girl off of her.

"Don't Ruffnut, I wasn't going to touch him." She turned her axes over before pressing a switch hidden in the bottom which opened a hole on the top of the axes in between the blades.

"Now then, will you listen to my sister and talk or do I have to show you how dangerous a Deadly Nadder and their spikes can be?" Eret didn't flinch before speaking as Firebrand growled at the trapper.

"I will take you to him…. Just keep the girl back." Rose rolled her eyes and elbowed Ruffnut in the back as the girl nearly drooled over the hunter, Astrid facepalmed and sighed.

"And people wonder why the Hoffersons sisters prefer boys with brains over muscle covered warriors." Rose facepalmed and nodded with her sister's logic as Ruffnut mumbled a response that neither Hofferson or anyone else in the group could hear.

20 minutes later.

"Starting to wish I went with Havak," The Hofferson sighed out as she rolled onto her back and pulled the fur of her hooded jacket over her Crimson haired head as Astrid looked at her sibling as Firebrand swopped ahead gently enough for Rose to lean back in the harness on the Nadder.

"You are so much like Havak, I can see why you and him love each other so much." Rose spoke something back though her hoodie that she pulled over her head.

"What?" Rose sighed before pulling the fur up enough for her to speak.

"I said it helps that I have known him since we were kids, and unlike you, who thought of Hiccup as a useless boy, I respected Havak…. Besides, you went with Hiccup to go surrender and all that, Havak and me are warriors, we haven't entirely changed since dragons and Vikings bonded…. Still can't believe that Stoick and Hiccup argued." Astrid looked at her sister.

"And you know all this… How?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I eavesdropped before following you, you thought I was going to stay with the others and do nothing until you came back?" Rose was about to answer before Eret spoke up.

"We are here, land on the cliff." Stormfly landed as Firebrand, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and Meatlugg landed. Rose looked over to see hundreds if not thousands of warships and nearly twice that in men and equipment along with them.

"Really starting to wish we had Havak and Sawbite here, we could use the muscle." Rose whispered as she considered attacking and seeing how many of Drago's men she could slay before she was killed.

"Ok, now we just find Drago and talk him out of his plans." Astrid said as Rose looked down at the army.

"Really hope Havak and Hiccup are having a better time than we are."

Author notes

 **Ok, I am sorry I forgot the argument between Hiccup and Stoick, I will bring it up in the next few chapter. Anyway, I was unsure of how to write this chapter but I tried to do what I had in my head. I will be posting another chapter tonight later on. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	27. Day with Mom

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks do.**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Havak roared as Sawbite flew alongside Toothless as Hiccup looked at his brother and laughed.

"Well, your easy to impress." Havak laughed before petting Sawbite, making sure not to hurt the Screaming Death with the claws on his scale plate armor.

"Hey, it isn't every day you get to see a Bewilderbeast in person, theirs only a handful or so left in the world…. And plus, we did just meet mom." Havak laughed as Valka pulled up next to the duo as Havak looked down.

"Havak?" Hiccup asked as Valka laughed and answered her son's question.

"It's feeding time." Havak nodded and stood up as the Bewilderbeast surfaced and spewed dozens of fish into the air as Sawbite and Toothless grabbed dozens in their mouths.

"One thing you need to learn about Sawbite, mom? He is never full when it comes to food!" Havak laughed as the Screaming Death shallowed over a hundred fish before letting out a content roar as Havak watched Hiccup follow their mother.

"Well, if I'm adopted or not, nothing in this family surprises me anymore." Havak climbed onto Sawbite's massive head before looking the dragon in his crimson eyes.

"You ready to try that trick?" Sawbite nodded before Havak grinned and leapt off the Screaming Death.

"HAVAK!" Hiccup yelled as Havak laughed the entire freefall down as Sawbite raced under the rider and caught him as Havak landed on his back as the dragon skimmed the surface of the water before landing on the snowy platform.

"What? I trained him to catch me in case that happens, my armor absorbs the shock from the falling." Valka landed on Cloudjumper.

"Yes well, there are things not even you know about Screaming Deaths." Havak laughed before turning to the woman.

"Mom, I know everything about boulder class dragons and Screaming Deaths, unless you know of some secret like his frills being fireproof or something I haven't seen him do then I'm afraid your out of luck." Valka laughed and walked over to Toothless.

"I will explain his secrets after I explain Toothless's." She pressed down on his back as a row of spines appeared down him.

"Every dragon has secrets, Toothless has his spines for sharper turning." She turned to Sawbite and pressed down on the dragon as rows of spikes popped up on him surrounding him more than the ones on his back and neck.

"Sawbite has several, his eyes let him see better underground than any other dragon, he has the ability to communicate with other boulder class dragons, he can turn into a spiky ball for smashing into things. I will explain more of his secrets later." Havak looked at Sawbite as the dragon looked at his new spikes along with the ones he had since he matured.

"You had to go and ruin the thunder." Sawbite laughed as Havak was pulled onto the Screaming Death by the dragon's tail.

"Me and Sawbite are going to go look at the Bewilderbeast more, you guys come get us if something important happens." The Screaming Death roared a sonic cry as he lifted into the air and flew off as Valka turned to Hiccup.

"We should get back to the nest, I will send Cloudjumper to get your brother if he is needed." Hiccup nodded as Toothless flew off as Cloudjumper flew off with Valka on his back as he flew off.

"I could spend hours researching you, Bewilderbeasts are even more rare then Screaming Deaths or Night Furies!"

Havak yelled out as he sat Cross-legged on Sawbite's back as he took notes of the Bewilderbeast while the massive Tidal class dragon looked at them in curiosity, Havak and Sawbite had escorted the massive king to the shore as he permitted the two to watch and research him. Havak was just finishing up a note when Cloudjumper flew up.

"Hmm? Mom need us already?" C'mon, buddy, we can finish research later." Sawbite followed the Stormcutter into the nest as he heard talking.

"What is-…" Hiccup shushed his brother as he looked around the corner to notice his father looking at Valka.

"Well…. Awkward" Havak whispered.

* * *

Author notes

 **Ok, another chapter done, yeah, if you guys didn't notice, Havak is a Tidal and Boulder class geek. Next chapter will be Rose meeting Drago, I may post only 1 chapter tomorrow or more. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	28. Battle for Dragon's nest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Havak listened to how Valka and Stoick had gotten married while writing in his journal the entire time, he was pulled from his thoughts by his father.

"Havak, Hiccup, we can all be a family again." Havak sniffed the air as he smelt something while Stoick spoke.

"Val, will you be my wife again?" Before she could answer a massive explosion threw the family to the ground before Havak rushed to the entrance to see thousands of ships and 5 times that in soldiers with catapults and dragons.

"I think we found Drago, brother, Sawbite, with me!" The Screaming Death raced along his owner as Havak leapt off the ledge and landed on the dragon as it raced down, he was quick to spot Drago, the dreadlock headed man was screaming orders and waving his Bullhook around in the air.

"Great, another madman, just what I needed. Sawbite, take out as many of those traps as you can, I am going to find Rose."

The boy leapt off Sawbite as the dragon fired a round of 12 explosive fire balls with engulfed a row of catapults and dozens of Drago's soldiers that happened to be around it before dozens of Thunderclaws attacked the dragon as Sawbite began to bite and bat away the small dragons with his tail.

Havak cut down man after man with his sword, flamethrowers, spike launchers and in hand to hand as he dodged a warrior with an axe before kicking the man backwards and slashing him along the back.

"Blast it Rose, where are you?" Dozens of Drago's men surrounded the rider as he looked around through his helmet.

"Lovely, least I go down fighting." A burst of Magnesium fire engulfed most of the warriors and their screams were canceled out by the roar of a Nadder.

"Rose!" The warrior landed next to Havak as she grinned and took her duel axes off her waist.

"Miss me? Sorry, negotiations broke down and it took a bit for Firebrand to blast her way out. Where's Sawbite?" Havak nodded back towards the sky as Sawbite tossed a Thunderclaw into a catapult as the Riders joined the battle.

Havak fired his spike launcher into a warrior as the man fell to the snow before Havak cut down another with Bone cutter as Rose slayed warrior after warrior with her axes, impaling one on the back with one axe, cutting another down with the other as she sheathed both weapons before unsheathing her sword and impaling a warrior through the chest.

"This is a big army for one man." Havak said as he slashed another warrior across the chest with his sword before bringing the blade through another warrior from behind.

"Yeah, there are a lot of men here, I didn't think Drago would need so many unless it's for something…. Important." Havak kicked a warrior back and finished him with his spike launcher before looking at Rose.

"He's here for the king, the alpha, I need to warn mom." Rose looked at her fiancée in shock as Havak called Sawbite as the Dragon slammed a Thunderclaw into the ground before landing and landed.

"Wait, your mother!?" Havak laughed and pointed towards a woman on a four- winged dragon.

"Yep, spent the whole day doing normal family things, Rose." Rose smiled as she stabbed a warrior and tossed him to the snow.

"Your family is crazy, Babe." Havak laughed before speaking as Sawbite flew into the air.

"Welcome to the family, Rose." Rose laughed before turning to a group of soldiers.

"No one is touching those dragons, or my fiancée."

Sawbite flew as fast as he could to Valka before Havak leapt off and helped his father force the man back with a kick to the chest.

"He's here for the alpha." Havak said to Valka as she looked at her son in concern.

"Why? Nothing they have can defeat him." Drago laughed as he blocked a duel strike from Stoick and Havak.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." Then he began to scream.

And he was answered by a bone chilling roar from the sea.

Author notes

 **Ok, this week is going to be either one chapter a day or two on Sunday. I am also sorry for the violence, like I said, Havak and Rose do kill and we both know some of those warriors had to die during the battle. Anyway, last chapter before Sunday will be written tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	29. Death of family

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Havak watched in horror as a massive dragon rose out of the water, its scarred hide, darker appearance and angry stare did nothing to disguise what the dragon was.

"HE HAS A BEWILDERBEAST!?" Havak all but screamed as he blocked a strike from Drago and whistled as Sawbite battered his way through the army of soldiers and knocked Drago away as Havak flew into the air.

"This is going to be tough, bud." Havak said as Sawbite flew towards the bigger dragon and dodged its jaws as it began to duel the other Bewilderbeast. Havak spotted his mother as she tried to stop both dragons before they tried to crush her as Sawbite rammed into Drago's Bewilderbeast, knocking the 520 dragon off balance as Sawbite dodged a snap of its jaws.

"We aren't going to be able to stop it, bud, we need to take ou-…."

Havak looked behind himself in horror as Drago's Bewilderbeast knocked Valka's to the ground and impaled it with his tusk.

"No, no, no, no!" Havak screamed as the gentle king died and Havak landed near his father as he listened to Hiccup try and talk Drago down, he spotted Rose, the Hofferson was speechless.

"How could you?" Havak asked to Drago as the man turned to him and his brother.

"You are the 2 Haddock brothers? The legendary riders of Berk? I expected more, now you learn, child. Whoever controls the alpha, controls them all." He roared as the Bewilderbeast turned its gaze towards them.

"No dragon can resist the alpha." The Bewilderbeast's eyes narrowed to slits and the bony spikes on its head vibrated. Havak watched as Sawbite tried to resist and roared in agony, his crimson eyes narrowing as he turned on Havak.

"Sawbite, no, you have to fight it, I am your friend." The Screaming Death launched a barrage of spikes at the boy who dodged them, Havak looked over to see Hiccup was being cornered by Toothless.

"Kill them." Havak dove and covered Hiccup with his armor, trying to protect his brother despite knowing it would be for nothing. He waited for the blast of fire as Sawbite and Toothless launched a single ball of fire at them.

He heard nothing but a scream.

Havak looked over before seeing something at made him scream and cry at the same time.

Stoick, with a burning scorch mark on his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Havak and Hiccup roared as Sawbite and Toothless regained their senses. Sawbite looked at his owner in shock as Havak looked at his dragon in agony as Hiccup screamed at Toothless.

"MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Havak said as he tore Bone splitter from his back and charged as Rose and Valka held him.

"Let me go, he has to pay!" Rose shook her head.

"It won't bring him back, he will kill you!" Drago laughed and turned.

"Pathetic, onwards to Berk, we burn it to the ground!" He climbed onto Toothless as Sawbite followed the warlord and Bewilderbeast and the army of dragons.

"COWARD, FACE ME!" Havak roared before turning around and crying as he took off his helmet.

"DAMN IT!" Havak punched a rock hard enough to shatter it as he pushed his way past the group of riders.

"Havak, where are you going?"

"To find a way off this damn island and then I'm gutting that monster!"

Hiccup turned to follow him as Rose stopped him.

"He isn't emotionally stable, let me talk to him." She ran after her fiancée as Hiccup turned to his dead father.

"Damn it all! First the Bewilderbeast dies, then I lose my dragon to that heartless monster and then he uses my best friend/dragon to kill my father!"

Rose slowly approached her fiancée, Havak was crying, his helmet on a rock next to him as Rose watched the boy that she had loved, the warrior she had seen as brave, unshakeable and caring, turn into a broken shell as she wrapped her arms around Havak and rubbed his back as he buried his head into her stomach.

"It hurts." Rose nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I know, Babe, I'm here for you." Havak nodded as she kissed his forehead.

"Let's go bury your father and then see how to get off this island." Havak nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, the reason why Havak reacted so differently to Stoick's death was because he had just gotten his family back together only for his adoptive father to be killed in front of him, combine that with the fact that it was Sawbite, someone who Havak cared about deeply like family who killed him and it cuts deeper than a sword. Anyway, until Sunday there won't be any other chapters. Also, I wanted to have Havak be comforted by Rose hence why she did things like kiss his forehead and hug him. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Getting their dragons back

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works do.**

Havak pet the baby Scuttleclaw as walked over to Hiccup.

"He's no Sawbite, but he will be a good dragon." Hiccup noticed the fire in his brother's eyes as he pulled his helmet down over his face.

"You really do miss you dragon, don't you, Havak?" Havak walked over to the Scuttleclaw.

"I trained that Screaming Death from a hatchling, Drago used him to kill our father…. But yes, I do miss him, no dragon matches up to Sawbite in my eyes, I'm going to get him back, brother, I'm going to avenge our father." Hiccup watched as he climbed onto the Scuttleclaw as Rose walked over.

"He's still angry, we need to get going." Hiccup nodded and walked over to the group as Rose walked over to the Scuttleclaw.

"This guy would be better if he had a harness…. Or was bigger, or had spikes, or-…" Rose cut off her boyfriend.

"You're not going to be happy until Sawbite comes back, aren't you?" Havak laughed.

"Big guy is the dragon I know, no one is as reckless, brave or destructive as he is." Rose smiled before running over to the Scuttleclaw she was riding.

"Ok, we get back to Berk, I get Sawbite back and then kill Drago." Havak muttered as Hiccup looked at Havak as the Scuttleclaws flew off.

"I wish these guys were bigger, or easier to control!" Erik shouted.

"Yeah, I found it easier to control Sawbite when he was smaller than this guy!" Havak shouted as he tried not to tug on the dragon.

"Their babies, guys, cut them some slack." Hiccup said as Havak mentally prepared himself for the battle with his and his brother's killer.

"He is so dead when I get back, I'm going to make him suffer!" Hiccup was about to respond before the Scuttleclaw tugged him in another direction as the dragon group flew closer.

"How long until Berk?" Rose called out before her sister responded.

"10, maybe 15 minutes?" Havak laughed.

"Sawbite could make that trip in 7, Toothless is one of the only dragons faster!" Havak closed his eyes and waited a few minutes.

He opened them as Rose announced that they were 3 minutes away.

"I see the…. Oh no…" Havak could see the destruction from the Bewilderbeast as every dragon on the island and the flock from the nest were destroying the island.

"He's going to destroy everything!" Havak cried out before growling as he noticed a dragon he couldn't forget.

"Sawbite!" Hiccup spotted Drago and Toothless.

"Alright, I'm going to get Toothless back!" Havak stood from the Scuttleclaw.

"Havak?" Rose watched as Havak smiled at her.

"I'm getting Sawbite back." He leapt off the Scuttleclaw as he fell, Havak was able to see Hiccup getting Toothless back as the Bewilderbeast tried to command Sawbite to kill the dragon.

"No, you don't, buddy." Havak landed and gripped the side of Sawbite's spike filled neck as he climbed onto the Screaming Death as the dragon roared and tried to shake him off.

"Fight it, buddy, remember the good times we had." Sawbite roared and Havak was tossed off.

Sawbite's eyes narrowed, he remembered how Havak never gave up, refusing to stop trying until Sawbite did, he remembered the training and how much time Havak spent with him. He remembered the bond they shared and he remembered the love his rider had shown him, treating him like family.

Sawbite roared and dove, racing under Havak before catching his rider, Sawbite roared in happiness as Havak pet him on his head.

"Missed you too, buddy, I know you would never willingly hurt me or anybody you didn't mean to." Sawbite growled as Toothless and Hiccup flew up.

"We are ending this, Drago, you're never using another dragon as a weapon again!" Drago growled from the back his Bewilderbeast.

"Kill them both!" Sawbite and Toothless growled in defiance of the massive dragon as they flew off into the air, ready for the final battle as the three dragons roared.

"Take him down, babe!" Astrid roared.

"Tear him apart, Babe!" Rose cheered from the ground with her sister.

Author notes

 **Ok, that does it for this week until Monday, the next chapter will be the final battle with the Bewilderbeast in 2 parts then the Race to the Edge. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	31. Show down on Berk part 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks and a few others do.**

Drago growled as Sawbite fired a round of explosive fire balls then retreated before his Bewilderbeast could shoot at it as Toothless fired a plasma round that knocked him to the back of the Bewilderbeast.

"Give it up!" Havak said as Sawbite roared a sonic roar as Toothless dove under the Bewilderbeast's legs as Sawbite barreled down as Havak leapt off and unsheathed Bone cutter as he landed on the Bewilderbeast.

"You kill my father, you attack my home, you use my own dragon and best friend to try and murder me and now you cloak yourself in a field of self-justification. You're not a god." Drago roared and rushed the boy as Havak blocked the strike.

"Shut your mouth, boy, I control the dragons, not you or anyone else!" Havak blocked another strike before kicking the man back.

"You enslave them, me and my brother show them love, kindness and trust, that's why Sawbite listens to me, you only show them fear and hatred!" Havak blocked another strike only to be kicked onto his back.

"They will call me a god…. Or they will die, just. Like. You." Havak reached for his blade before Sawbite roared in anger and slammed into the warlord, knocking him to the back of the Bewilderbeast as he grabbed Havak with his tail as they passed.

"Thanks buddy, I really missed you." Sawbite roared in response as he fired a line of fireballs down the Bewilderbeast's back.

"Hiccup, not even Sawbite's best attacks are hurting this thing, we need a plan!" Hiccup was busy thinking when the Bewilderbeast smashed a sea stack and flung what was left at Sawbite as the dragon tried to dodge the pieces before they crashed into the ocean.

"Havak!" Havak and Sawbite climbed out of the water as the massive dragon turned to finish them off before Toothless fired on it and Drago growled.

"We need to weaken him…. Think… They only have 8 shots!" Havak shouted out as Sawbite grabbed him and flew up as the massive dragon stomped on what was left of the pier.

"Hiccup, it only has 7 more shots before it can't freeze for a while!" Hiccup was about to respond before he and Toothless had to dodge up the massive dragon's tail.

"Ok, we finish this together bud." Sawbite nodded as he turned in mid- air and dodged another stream of ice before he fired back and knocked the dragon's head away.

"Your both die in front of your people, just like your father!" Havak struggled to keep his anger down.

"Our father was a better man then you will ever be, Drago! He stopped monsters and right now I'm looking at one!" Toothless was knocked down by a near miss with the Bewilderbeast's tail.

"Hiccup!" Sawbite and Havak dove down as the Bewilderbeast turned and fired as Havak tugged Sawbite to the side.

"Your mess with my family, you mess with me!" Havak and Sawbite dodged another 2 shots as the Bewilderbeast was left with three ice shots left.

"We will give you one shot to give up and retreat." Drago roared and pointed at Sawbite.

"Kill the dragon!" Havak was knocked off Sawbite onto the ground near Hiccup.

"Now!" Sawbite and Toothless wrapped themselves around their owners as the Bewilderbeast fired.

"NO!" Valka cried out as the four were consumed by the ice.

"Now then, Berk, surrender or di-…" The ice shattered as Sawbite and Toothless roared.

"Sawbite?" Havak looked at the Screaming Death as it protected its owner.

"Toothless?" The Night Fury glowed blue as it roared at the Bewilderbeast.

"Finish them!"

Author notes

 **And this will be the final battle, btw, Sawbite won't be Alpha, he is just getting some revenge for being used as a weapon against his best friend, there is only going to be 4 chapters this week due to my schedule. Next chapter will be tomorrow, until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	32. Peacemakers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works does.**

Sawbite and Toothless continued to fire off explosive fireballs and plasma blasts from theirmouths as Havak and Hiccup watched in amazement.

"I didn't think Sawbite was willing to take on a dragon like this for me." Havak said as Sawbite backed off for a minute to allow Toothless to fire a few more shots as the other dragons roared and began to break free from their mind control.

"Fight!" Drago roared before the other dragons fired back on the Bewilderbeast and a Thunderclaw blasted his prosthetic arm off.

"Give it up, Drago, last chance!"

"Never!" Havak turned to Toothless.

"You finish it, you earned it." Toothless powered up and fired a final plasma shot as the Bewilderbeast turned its head back for another attack only for its tusk to be shot off as the massive tidal class dragon looked at the fallen tusk in disbelief before retreating into the warrior.

"Well then, I guess that finishes that." Rose ran over as Havak spun her before kissing her as Hiccup did the same with Astrid.

"Citizens of Berk…. Your chieftain is home!" Valka cried out as the villagers cheered before Havak looked up at something.

"Wait, what's this?" Havak grabbed a piece of a falling map before looking at it.

"Hmm… Oh no this can't be. How did he…. Sawbite, we are headed to Berserker island now!" The Screaming Death picked up Havak and sat him on its head as he lifted into the air.

"Havak, where are you going!?" Hiccup cried as Sawbite turned to fly off.

"I want to see something, I had a hunch on something besides moms Bewilderbeast was on the nest, I have to get the team and look to make sure."

Hiccup looked at his brother in disbelief as Rose mounted Firebrand and flew into the air. They had just saved the island a few minutes ago and already his brother was leaving.

"I thought the Peacemakers were disbanded after that war on Dragon's Edge!" Havak laughed as Sawbite began to fly off.

"We never did!" Rose and Firebrand flew off as Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid and the others watched.

Berserker island.

Dagur was busy sharping his axe when he heard his men running towards the sure.

"An attack?" The Berserker whistled as Shattermaster came running as well, Dagur ran all the way to the pier only to see Havak and Rose speaking to a now 20-year-old Heather.

"Yeah, I suppose we could help, it's been a few months since we did anything as a group." Dagur didn't hear Havak's response as Havak looked up at him.

"Dagur! Just the guy I was looking for, I am sorry me and Rose didn't send a letter but this is urgent." Dagur was about to speak up when Rose cut him off.

"We have another problem." Dagur nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the mead hall.

Havak, Dagur, Heather and Rose all stood around the table in the mead hall as Dagur spoke.

"So, what brings you here? We stopped Viggo a little over a year ago." Havak responded as Rose looked at Heather and Windshear.

"Does the name Drago Bludvist ring a bell?" Dagur clasped the table hard.

"That savage is still alive?" Havak shrugged.

"I don't know, we fought him off…. Anyway, I have a piece of a map that he had that I think confirms a hunch of mine. I need help to get to the bottom of this and Berk is too damaged to help." Dagur looked at Heather before he spoke.

"We don't entirely have the resources for a trip that big if you mean all of u-…" He was cut off by Havak.

"No…. I meant the team." Heather and her brother shared looks.

"You mean…" Havak nodded.

"Yes, will you help?" Heather smiled.

"Count me in, it's been boring here." Dagur nodded, a smile on his face.

"Me as well." Windshear and Shattermaster along with Sawbite and Firebrand picked up their owners and put them on their backs.

"Let's ride, Peacemakers." The dragons roared and flew out of the mead hall.

Author notes

 **Yep, Havak has his own group of riders like his brother called the Peacemakers and its made up of him, Dagur, Heather and Rose. Next chapter will be set in Race to the Edge. I will explain how the group formed in the Race to the Edge arc. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	33. Whispering Deaths

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsmen and the Valkyrie. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works does.**

1 and a half years before How to Train Your Dragon 2.

"Easy, buddy, easy." A 19-year-old Havak said as he watched Sawbite tear a tree out of the ground so Havak could start to chop it into wood.

"You've gotten big, but not full grown yet, bud." Sawbite was still growing to his full size but he was half the size of an adult Screaming Death. The dragon sniffed the air as he looked up.

"What is it, bud?" Havak said as Sawbite grabbed the wood before putting it on his back to carry as he placed Havak on the saddle on his neck before taking off.

"Sawbite?" Havak listened to the air as he heard a whirling sound.

"Whispering Deaths?" Havak asked, remembering that the smaller boulder class dragons that had been living on the island since the war with the Berserkers ended.

"You go get some sleep, bud, I got to go see about something." Sawbite landed on a cliff outside of the village before flying off to go stop his smaller relatives as Havak sighed and began to climb down the mountain.

"Rockheaded dragon can't even remember that the cliff is far away from the town…. And he has the wood I needed for crafting those crossbows." Havak sighed as she slid down the hill before listening to the air as a dragon he could never forget landed.

"Rose." The Hofferson wore light armor on her shoulders, her hair hadn't yet grown as far as her sister's and her clothing was only a bit different from her sister's but Havak could never forget the red headed Viking he loved as much as he loved Sawbite like a brother.

"Havak, where's Sawbite? You two are rarely apart." Havak laughed as he began to walk into town with the girl.

"Yes, well, Sawbite decided to ditch me here to go deal with a pack of Whispering Deaths that he knows I could handle pretty well on my own." Rose laughed as Havak shook his head.

"Not funny, rockhead is going to get into trouble, Whispering Deaths are almost as dangerous as a Screaming Death, subspecies or not, he shouldn't have gone off alone."

Rose shook her head at her boyfriend's fear, Sawbite was a Screaming Death, there weren't many dragons alive that could fight a massive dragon and live, she loved Havak but the boy could worry about his dragon a bit too much for his own good.

"He will come back…. I'm going to guess he took the wood we needed as well?" Havak nodded and shook his head as Rose laughed as they finally reached the village.

"It isn't funny, I can't build any defenses or weapons without the wood…. He better come back or I'm going to be ticked at him for this." Havak walked towards the blacksmiths to see that Gobber wasn't where he usually was.

"Ok, either I missed something or Gobber isn't here like he always is." Havak decided to go home as Rose watched before Havak took a note off the door."

"Ok, Hiccup is at the academy and Gobber isn't here, guess I don't have anything to do for now." He sat down in a chair as Rose walked in.

"So?" Havak grunted.

"He ain't here and neither is Gobber, I wish that rock head was around." The ground shook before Sawbite burrowed through the tunnel in the floor he had made before."

"Hey bud, now we can go."

Author notes

 **Ok, this was just a chapter to set up the first episode of Race to the Edge…. Thing is, I am putting this story on hold for a while. I am starting to run out of ideas for this story at the moment and I have a few other stories I want to do, I will however be making a Kung Fu Panda story soon. Until the Next chapter, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
